Breakfast Tiffany's
by mandymld
Summary: Going back to the Face of Deceeption campaign. Liz and Emily make a pact to go after what they truly want. What happens when it goes against what everyone thinks Liz should want.
1. Chapter 1

**When I was uploading files, I found this. This was my very first try at writing fanfiction. I never published it until now. Also, for anyone still interested, I found my notes for Prodigal Son, Happily Ever After and a third story. I will be updating them as I correct the mistakes. Notes, really doesn't describe it. In the case of Prodigal, it is finished, but needs somethings changed due to my realizing that I have a similiar story line in another one of my stories.**

**Breakfast at Tiffany's**

**Chapter 1**

**Elizabeth flinched as the camera's lights flashed in front of her face again. Why couldn't Lucky see that this was not what she wanted to do with her life? What had become of the Lucky that understood her?**

**"Great; perfect." He was telling her even as she stopped listening to him. She thought back on their past and knew that while Lucky's return was a miracle for his family, she had moved on. No matter what Emily thought or what Nik tried to convince her.**

**"Common, I need some love, show me some love Elizabeth." Lucky was saying as he got into his latest career choice. She ignored him stuck in her thoughts. Looking around the room she saw Carly arguing with Laura more than likely about her. The younger blond had been furious when Lucky's mother had insisted on testing her for the "Face of Deception" campaign.**

**When Carly had snarked that she could never fill Brenda's rather large footprints; Elizabeth had finally had enough of the blond and replied that neither could she, that it was too bad that Sonny couldn't see that she was a pale substitute for the other woman.**

**The enraged blond had slapped her and since then Francis had guarded her. She had to admit that having the guard around had worked to keep her safe in more than one way.**

**Lucky hadn't taken it well that one of Jason's men was always around, but Laura had come to her rescue stating that it was to protect Liz from Carly. He had also stop pressuring her for sex; he barely kissed her any more.**

**Wishing she were on the back of Jason's bike, she never realized that Lucky was raving so loudly that Laura and Carly had come over to find out what had the photographer so happy. "Wait until you see these photos. I knew telling you to think of our upcoming weekend would do the trick." He told Elizabeth.**

**Wondering what they all would say if they knew she was imagining wrapping her arms around Jason's midsection, not Lucky's plans for spending the weekend in New York.**

**When she had gotten all the gunk off her face and had yet another argument with Gia, Elizabeth rushed off to find Emily at the mansion.**

**Seeing Lila placing flowers in a large vase, Elizabeth stopped to talk before heading straight to the boathouse where she knew she would find her friend. "Emily, I need you."**

**"What's up?" Asked the younger girl who was hiding from her parents.**

**"What do I do about Lucky? I know that all of you think it is great that he is back, I do too. But I am no longer in love with him and pretending to be a model isn't helping."**

**"Give it time, I mean he just got back to normal." She told her friend. "You don't want to do anything you will regret."**

**"That's just it, Em. I already am. I don't want to watch what I eat, I don't want all the gunk on my face and I really don't care about being the 'Face of Deception.' As long as I am lying to Lucky and going through the motions of this, I feel like I already won that role."**

**"You need to give it time." Said Emily.**

**Looking at her friend, Elizabeth knew it was time to face facts. "No, maybe that is what you need to do. You are the one dating your kidnapper while cheating on that sleaze ball Juan. Just dump him already. Go after what you really want."**

**"Just what is it that I really want?" She said angrily to her best friend.**

**"That same think you have wanted for years. Nik so why not put on one of those push-up bras that work so well for Carly and go and get him."**

**"What about Gia or did you forget her in this scenario?" Asked Emily trying to ignore the truth in that statement.**

**"Do you really think she would be so interested in Nik if he wasn't a Prince and rich, because I really doubt It." she said. Getting up she said "Get me a piece of paper."**

**"Bossy much?" Groused Emily as she rummaged around to find the paper. "So Queen Elizabeth, do you want a pen as well?"**

**"Have one." She said distractedly as she wrote. Then when she finished, using three sheets, she took out the bright red lip pencil from her purse and said "Sign this."**

**"Yes, your majesty." She smirked then reading the paper found her eyes widening and then looked up to see Elizabeth placing the lipstick pencil in her hand and saying "Now."**

**Her hands shaking, Emily did what she had been told. Then she watched as Elizabeth did the same. Picking it up she read the contract again then said "It's not very legal."**

**"It is so legal. Come on." She said grabbing her friend and dragging her away.**

**Seeing the door they were standing in front of, Emily was begging Elizabeth not to knock when the artist started banging on the door. When it opened she said "Alexis, here take this.**

**Alexis took the grubby dollar and said "What is this for?"**

**"I am hiring you. Now please read this." Taking the contract, Alexis started to chuckle as she read the crumpled up paperwork. "This is pretty good. May I ask whom the unnamed people you are referring to are?"**

**"No, does that cancel out whether or not it is legal?"**

**"No, as long as the two of you agree on the who, it is fine. We can arrange for a notary to sign this. Elizabeth, who is your guard today?"**

**"Francis." She told the attorney.**

**Opening the door, Alexis requested he make some arrangements and said to the young woman once it was done. "You are all set. Once you two sign this in front of this man it is a legal bonding contract, are you sure?"**

**"Yes." They both said. Alexis took the spare copies and filed them in her cabinets and said "You are good to go. Once thing, where are you to going to be staying?"**

**Thinking on the one good thing about working for Deception, the money she was receiving and had been saving, Elizabeth said "We need to find an apartment."**

**"I have an even better idea. Why don't you truly get into the spirit of things? Move into Jason's place. No one is staying there since I moved out."**

**Emily thought about it then said "Not such a good idea, even if it lets Elizabeth annoy the heck out of Carly. There is no furniture there."**

**"True. But where do you plan on moving that has furniture?" She asked them while thinking on how young they were.**

**Elizabeth thought about the way it would piss off Carly then said with a smile. "I like it. As for furniture, you throw yourself on the mercy of Monica and I will do the same with Grams and a few other people. First we have something to do."**

**Emily had been dreading this part but knew it was the first step in their plans to start living life for themselves. "Who first?"**

**"I am going to be selfish and say I talk to Laura and then Lucky. Are you okay with that?"**

**"Let's go." She said determined to be there for her friend. They had been talking the entire evening and she finally got it that Elizabeth was sure that Lucky wasn't the one for her, anymore.**

**Laura was looking at the photos' stunned. Elizabeth's pictures had been stiff and wrong from the beginning but she knew it was just nerves, these photos proved that. Hearing a knock just before Carly barged in furious, she looked up and said "Have you ever had the common courtesy to wait before entering?"**

**"Why? She asked baldly. "I know that Lucky brought the picture, we had an agreement if they were as bad as the rest, little Lizzie is out of the competition and Gia is the winner."**

**Taking the pictures offered to her, she didn't even look at them and said "See I told you so."**

**"You told me that Elizabeth would be the one for the job, when?" Asked Laura.**

**Carly actually looked at the photos and grimaced as what she saw. Whatever the distracted brunette had been thinking of, it had done the job. These were good, really, really good; too good in fact. "Who touched these up?" She asked suspiciously.**

**"No one." Said Laura gleefully. Elton entered in time to stop another argument. "Laura, there is a Miss Prints on the phone she is insisting on talking to you. She is threatening to sue Deception for breach of contract."**

**Looking alarmed the two blonds put aside their difference long enough to place the call on speakerphone. Carly was smiling when the call ended while Laura knew that Lucky was not going to take this well.**

**"So, we shall soon see who is the better model." Said Carly as she walked out the door. Seeing Elizabeth entering with shopping bags she said "Don't get too used to having money, Lizzie. Pretty soon you are going to be nothing more than that poor artist/waif waitress again." She never even looked at Emily; AJ's sister hated her as much as she disliked her.**

**"Better than being a social climbing bleach blond with brunette roots Carly." She said as she sailed into Laura's office with a giggling Emily. "Em, I want you here for this. Okay?"**

**Laura looked up wanting to show Elizabeth the photos but the usually polite girl interrupted her and said "Wait, please listen. I have tried hard, but I can't do this. I never wanted to be a model and still don't. I am quitting."**

**"You can't." Said Laura. "What about Lucky?"**

**"Laura, I appreciate everything you have done for me, but I can't keep living my life hoping that the Lucky I loved will come back. And I am not the girl he loved. It is way past time to end this mistake."**

**Laura saw she was serious but knew she had to at least give her son a chance. "I do get that, but you signed a contract. You promised to continue until the end of the contest."**

**"Laura, I can't do this. Especially here, this was Tom Baker's studio. I can't handle it any longer."**

**Laura got it, this was about her rape, and she could understand the need to get away from that. "That won't be a problem any longer. The photographer we had when Brenda was modeling still owns the contract. We are going to be using her from here on out. She refuses to use the studio here."**

**Elizabeth knew that arguing with the blond was futile since she had signed a contract. She was well aware that Gia would win and the humiliation would be a relief.**

**As they entered Kelly's Elizabeth drew Lucky off. "Lucky, I am sorry, but we aren't the same kids we were that night in the church. You must admit that."**

**"So you are saying it has all been a lie. C'mon, we both know what this is about. I am pushing you; we can have separate beds in New York. We can't just break up over this." He insisted.**

**"Lucky, that is only one part of it. I don't want to sleep with you; I don't feel that way about you." She said gently.**

**"What about earlier, what about while I was working with you in the studio?"**

**"Lucky, I didn't hear a word you were saying. My mind was wandering I was thinking about lots of other things. At no time were my thoughts about you."**

**Lucky swallowed his bile and said "You will regret this, someday when you are all alone and I am a famous photographer you will look back and regret this." He said before he stormed up to his room.**

**Elizabeth waited for the regret but all she felt was relief that part of her plan was done. Emily saw that and then saw Nik and Gia entering. "Good you are here; Mom wants to talk to us."**

**"I already know what it is about." She said walking out the door.**

**"What is her problem?" Asked Gia hoping that this was finally over. She was the one who should be the Face, not that skinny little waif.**

**"Who knows, let's grab Lucky and head over." Said Nik knowing that Gia was jealous of Elizabeth. He had hoped that when they got together it would end, but that was starting to look even less likely. Seeing Lucky storming past, he stopped his brother who informed him about Elizabeth dumping him.**

**Gia was almost certain she had won now. Why else would Elizabeth dump him, she had to be upset that her boyfriend would be spending all that time with her she thought smugly.**

**"Fine, let's go find out what Mom wants." Said Lucky still feeling the sting of Elizabeth's break up.**

**Emily called Zander first. She had feelings for him, but they were nothing compared to what she felt for Nik. Zander showed up at the docks, seeing Elizabeth he frowned and when Emily explained that she had been using him.**

**Storming off, he went to Jakes wanting to find an easy lay for the night. Emily met with Juan at L & B Records where she dumped his cheating rear. "Its over, now why don't you just leave?"**

**"You were a pain in the rear anyhow." He said on his way out the door. The girls laughed as they realized his comeback sucked.**

**"What's next?" Said Emily as they got into the car being driven by Francis.**

**"Since it looks like my career as a model is still going, we can more than afford to get stuff for our place." She said glumly as they pulled up in front of the Quartermaine mansion.**

**The next morning, Emily explained to her mother what was going on. "So anyhow, can we take some of the furniture from the attics?"**

**"Yes, but first I want to see this apartment. Okay?" She wasn't happy that Emily was moving that close to Sonny, but figured her staying at Jason's was a good idea.**

**"Sure, do you think you can deal with Dad and grandfather?"**

**Elizabeth's day had not started so good. First she had dealt with Lucky slamming his door shut when he had finally come in very late. Then she had heard the loud music. The man in the room next door had knocked on Lucky's and insisted on his turning it down.**

**At least she had gotten some sleep, when her alarm had gone off. Pulling her unruly hair back, she ruthlessly tied it up and went into the Deception offices. Seeing a glum looking Nik she asked what was wrong.**

**"Lucky didn't take your breaking up well, and then he learned that he won't be the photographer for the shoots any longer. He was talking of taking off after Luke."**

**"Nik, I couldn't keep lying to Lucky." She wanted her friend to understand, but she knew his loyalty was to his brother.**

**"I know. I just didn't want to face that Lucky and you were not the same people any longer." He said with a sigh. "Gia made me face it last night. She was right; you don't belong with Lucky any longer. You two are too different."**

**Gia overheard them talking and was waiting for Elizabeth to leave the office. Her only reason for being here no longer existed and Gia could not wait to have a real photographer be focused strictly on her.**

**"In my office." Said Laura as Carly and she entered with a tall blond woman. Once they were seated she announced "This is Miss Charlie Prints. She will be the photographer from here on out."**

**"So you are Elizabeth Webber and you are Gia Campbell." She said looking at the two women. "Well, neither one of them really has Brenda's star quality. The photos so far suck, but I will fix that. Now I want to arrange for training. Then we will start shooting." She said before breezing out.**

**Laura and Carly couldn't believe that woman's attitude but they had no choice in the matter. A contract was a contract.**

**"Lucky?" Turning he saw his mother standing there. "I have an idea of how to get your job back. We have to have this woman to fulfill this contract, but you can work on the other assignments until we decide on a model. At that point, her contract is over. I won't let Carly turn you out of your job."**

**"I'm leaving." He said while pulling out his passport.**

**"Don't if you leave, it will be the end of Elizabeth and you. Stay here; give her time. Why do you think I insisted on her staying on as a model, to give you a chance to spend time with her, without the pressure of working together?"**

**Two days later, Elizabeth and Emily were dragging several of Jason's guards to place their donated furniture in his place. "What do you think you are doing?" Shouted the blond.**

**"Moving in; Alexis has the sublease and after a certain harpy annoyed her she moved out." Said an entering Elizabeth who was carrying a suitcase.**

**"Oh, no! NO way on earth are you moving into Jason's place! Over my dead body!!!" She fumed.**

**"That can be arranged, now if you will excuse us." Elizabeth escorted Carly out the door and then shut it before turning the dead bolt.**

**Emily fell down onto the sofa laughing as she said to Elizabeth "I don't know what got into you, but I love it. That was so cool."**

**"That reminds me." She said opening the door to talk to Francis as Sonny went to knock. "Oops!"**

**"Elizabeth?" He asked astonished. From the way Carly had been acting, he had assumed that Alexis had been moving back, but seeing Elizabeth he got it. Carly was well aware that Jason had feelings for the brunette.**

**"Hey, Sonny; Alexis sublet the penthouse to us. Could you please excuse me for a minute?" Turning to Francis, she said "Francis, can you arrange for the locks to be changed. Emily and I are to have the only keys, please."**

**Sonny saw the two young girls had pizza and invited them to dinner. "No thanks, Carly would put arsenic in our, well my dinner." Said Elizabeth. Sonny knew that she was partly right, Carly would not be happy about her coming over.**

**Laughing as he walked back to his penthouse, he saw the glare from Carly and knew it was going to be a long night. Looking at the clock, he wished he could inform her that Jason was coming into town; it might make it possible for him to sleep in his own bed tonight.**

**Elizabeth told a lounging Emily she had an idea for a painting and rushed out of the penthouse. Inspiration had struck and she knew she had to get it down on paper.**

**Two hours later, she stretched her back in front of a window and thought she saw the shadow of a man with motorcycle. "It can't be." She said to herself.**

**Rushing down the stairs, she went to the Elm Street Pier and saw the blond. "JASON!" She shouted as she threw herself into his arms. "When did you get home? Uh, I have some bad news."**

**Worried, he said urgently "What is it?"**

**"Emily and I are subletting your penthouse." She admitted feeling guilty.**

**"That is actually perfect. Let's go to your studio, you still have the studio don't you?" He asked. Being the focus of his eyes had her melting inside.**

**As they entered, Jason saw she had been working on a painting. "What is that?"**

**"It's Rainwater, moving across the cracked pavement."**

**"Sound depressing." He said worried about his 'more than friend'.**

**"No, it is washing away the dirt or rather the past." She said with a slight smile. "Where did you spend Christmas?"**

**"I think I was in Argentina." He said. "How was your holiday?"**

**"Fine, I made a few decisions. For the last few days, Emily and I have been working on our late New Years Resolutions. I am so glad you are back. I missed you Jason." She said with a smile.**

**"Enough to let me use your studio for a couple of weeks?" He asked hating to do it.**

**"Sure, you know that." Looking out the window, she said "You want to watch the warehouse, don't you?"**

**Wishing she wasn't so smart, he said "Yes, but no one can know that I am home. NOT even Emily, Elizabeth. It's really important."**

**"Okay, what about Francis, he had to have seen us together."**

**"Why do you have a guard?" He asked. Sonny had promised to protect Elizabeth, but could have Sorrell made a move against Elizabeth?**

**"Carly, she attacked me one day when I gave her back the same crap she gives me all the time." Seeing his start to talk, she said "Don't you dare, Carly is a grown woman and is responsible for what she does and says."**

**"I was going to offer to teach you how to hit." He said.**

**"I made Johnny do that already." She said giggling. Jason felt jealous at the idea of anyone else teaching Elizabeth anything.**

**"Good, that is the only way to deal with her. What are you doing besides painting? Are you still working at Kelly's?"**

**"I'm modeling; at least for a few more weeks. I am attending school part time and modeling. Emily and I are working on gaining our freedom. I hate the modeling, it was a mistake, but I signed a contract." She said with a frown.**

**"I could buy your way..." He started to offer, but she touched his arm stopping him.**

**"No, it won't be too much longer. But thank you for the offer." She said shyly. **

**"Besides the pay is pretty good, now I have to head home if you don't want Emily to show up."**

**"Okay, but be careful. Even with a guard, you shouldn't be wandering around this late at night." He said.**

**"Fine, I am leaving. There are blankets in the closet, and you might find some soup in the cupboards." She teased on her way out the door.**

**Jason lay down on the lumpy sofa and pulled out the blanket that smelled like Elizabeth and groaned. He had not asked about Lucky, not wanting to hear about their permanent lock, but he knew that it was going to be hard to be near her.**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

I am glad you are all enjoying this. Thank you for the reviews. Mandy

Breakfast Tiffany's

Chapter 2

Elizabeth entered the Deception offices the next day and ran into a shouting Carly Corinthos. "What is her problem today?"

"She found out Miss Print's plans. It was pretty elaborate." Said Elton.

"Great, just great." Said Elizabeth as she walked into the large room with music blaring.

As her day progressed, she was tired and just wanted to get back to her painting. Between Lucky's sulking, Nik's pestering Gia as they rehearsed and the photographer's orders she had had enough.

"One more time." Said Elton as he put them though their paces. Elizabeth heard him say they were done, and she kicked off the heels and sat down on the middle of the runway.

"Why are we doing this again?"

"A contract and a chance to be famous." Said Gia for once agreeing with Elizabeth. Her back ached, her feet ached and even worse, Nik was on her last nerve with all his comments about Emily Quartermaine who they had run into the night before.

Meeting Emily, Elizabeth sat down outside with her at Kelly's, while Lucky went inside and stomped up the stairs. He had spent the day photographing bottles and empty cosmetic containers.

"I want a burger with cheese, double order of fries, a chocolate shake. And a slice of cheesecake." Said Elizabeth. "Toss some strawberries and whipped cream on that."

Emily grimaced; she had to meet her grandparents for dinner, which was part of the deal with her mom that allowed her to move out. "Just a milkshake, Penny."

"So did you call you know who?" She asked curious about Emily's plans.

"No, I couldn't find a reason to." She admitted.

"Use hospital business. Fine a way, or else." Threatened Elizabeth in her best Sonny voice to remind Emily of the penalties for breaking their contract. Johnny who was her guard today felt a slight smile slip out at the dead on impression.

Once her friend had left, Elizabeth asked Penny for a number seven no onions and a black coffee to go. "Thanks." She said when she got her order.

"You know it's really not fair that you can eat all that and still model." Complained the Asian waitress.

Jason hung up the phone, knowing that Sonny would deal with Carly. Hearing keys in the door, he slid into the closet until he saw it was just Elizabeth. "Here." She thrust the white box at him.

"That is a disgusting sandwich, even without the onions. If it had onions on it, you would never get a date." She teased then tensed as she realized what she had said. "Errr, I didn't mean that the way it came out."

"Why would the onions have anything to do with it?" He asked rather curious about where her mind was going.

"They stink. Would you want to kiss a guy who ate onions?" She had grabbed his arm while earnestly talking to him.

Confused as to why it mattered he reached for her hands, but stopped when he realized what he was doing. Confused at the intensity of the emotions, he said the first thing that came out of his mouth.

"It could be worse, I could be your boyfriend and you could be kissing me. For you I would stop eating the..." Jason froze at what he almost revealed.

Elizabeth's head came up sharply, shocked at what Jason said. They found themselves staring at one another. "What did you say?"

"I said..." He stopped talking as he got what he had said. "I meant..." Hearing his phone ringing; Jason gave a mental thanks to whoever was calling him.

"Morgan." He said as Elizabeth walked over to her painting and grabbed her scrapper for something to do. He watched as she used it to work on her painting losing herself into her work, he knew it had started as a way to avoid their discussion, but now she was into finishing that painting he wanted to know the meaning of.

"Elizabeth, it is almost midnight." He said when he realized she hadn't noticed the time. Not that he had either; he had spent the time since talking to Francis watching Elizabeth paint, with an open book in his lap as he pretended to watch the warehouse.

"I want to get it done." She insisted. "I told Emily I would be working until it is done, so she won't be worried. Or do you want to go to sleep?"

"I slept during the day you are fine." He said. He watched out the window, finally seeing the men meeting with Sorrell's enforcer. When he figured out he hadn't heard Elizabeth humming in a while, he turned to see her sleeping curled up on the end of the sofa.

Picking her up, to lay her down, Jason felt her wrap her arms around his neck and nuzzle into the crock of his neck. "Jason." She breathed as she wrapped herself around him.

Groaning, he found himself sinking into the sofa and pulling the blanket around them. Reaching out for the cord, he turned off the light, happy to have Elizabeth in his arms.

Elizabeth was dreaming, enjoying her usual fantasy about Jason. While it was hard to admit out loud, Jason had been starring in her dreams for a very long time.

Giving in to the dream, she kissed her way down the column of his neck, reaching his pulse point; she suckled his hot skin, not noticing that his moan was real as he tried to stop her.

"Mine." She breathed as she moved back up his neck. Jason breathed a sigh of relief grateful she had stopped. He had never been aware how sensitive his neck was.

That sigh turned into a loud groan as she rocked into his growing hardness and pulled the lobe of his right ear between her lips and nibbled. "Elizabeth, stop please." He pleaded knowing it wasn't what he truly wanted. But he didn't want her to wake up and be upset at finding out he wasn't Lucky.

"Jason." She said. "Mine, all mine." As she moved aside his t-shirt collar and leaned down to kiss his collarbone. Losing his battle with himself, Jason tightened his arms around her just as his phone rang.

This time cursing the phone, he answered it, as Elizabeth seemed to have gone back to sleep.

"Emily is on her way over."

"Thanks, Francis. Where are you?"

"Outside the door, Max warned me."

Sitting his phone down, Jason tried to gently untangle himself from her. Grabbing the few items he had there, he went to the closet just as Elizabeth woke up to his sister's knocking at the door.

"Elizabeth, wake up, you have to meet Laura in an hour." She shouted through the wood door.

Disoriented, she went to the door and let in Emily while wondering where Jason was, grateful to know she hadn't actually been molesting him like she had in her dream.

"What are you talking about?" She asked as Emily plopped down on the sofa.

"Laura called. You have a meeting with this photographer in forty-five minutes." She said pulling her friend up. "Go, now. I will ride with you and work on my plan to hunt down Nik Cassidine like a gazelle in front of a lion."

Jason listened to his sister, grateful she seemed to have healed emotionally from her kidnapping the previous year. Hearing nothing but silence, he left the closet mentally wishing he had finished what Elizabeth started.

Carly was stalking back and forth, furious that this woman was taking over things. She had to get Elizabeth out of her business, but Sonny had warned her any underhanded tricks and he would turn it back over to Laura.

So she had to do this and not get caught. Watching as Gia entered dressed to the nines and looking perfect, she was happy. Her girl looked perfect, where as Laura's looked like she had just rolled out of bed.

Entering the office she saw the storyboards, and gritted her teeth at the ideas on them. Charlie looked around and said "We all have a clean slate right now. The photos taken already have been tossed and both of you ladies have to prove to me that you are capable of handling this assignment."

"First shoot is to be at a local diner. I want you two there tomorrow morning. I want to see what you can do in front of the camera. These are the candid shots I took yesterday; here are copies for your portfolio."

"Meet the costumer so that you can be measured for your outfits. Don't be late." She said before stalking out the door.

Elizabeth changed and went for a run, needing to work off her nervous energy. Hitting her regular path, she grinned when she heard Max's brother join her just as she reached the park.

Francis hated to run and had asked the young man to run with her. Seeing her grams talking to Gail Baldwin, she slowed to a stop to thank them for the furniture.

"Did you find a bed?" Gail asked smiling at the younger girl while Audrey glared at the guard. Carly Corinthos should not be allowed to attack her granddaughter, the guards should not have been needed. That blond needed a serious set down and she would be more than willing to give it to her if Elizabeth would let her. But her granddaughter insisted she could handle the harpy.

"Yes, Dr. Quartermaine found me one in the attics. She found bar stools that matched the table and chairs you gave us as well."

"Elizabeth, dear do you still need anything?" Asked her grams while looking over her sweat covered body. Elizabeth seemed a little thin...

"Patio furniture. We have a small balcony but I bought plants."

"Elizabeth, what about the bistro table on the back porch? It hasn't really been used since you moved out." Said Audrey. She had wanted to make peace with her, but Elizabeth had been standoffish. Not that she blamed her, Audrey had almost forgotten what it was like to be young and wanting your independence.

"Are you sure grams? I thought Grandpa Steve bought that for you?"

"Yes, he did. He tried, but honestly it wasn't one of his better thought out gifts." She admitted. "Your grandfather usually did a good job, but it didn't match our existing stuff and was always a little too fussy for me."

"Can I send over Francis to get it?" She asked.

"Yes, I will be home after two today."

"Miss Webber, if you are not going to continue running, is it okay that I get back to my studies?" Asked a nervous Milo.

"Sure Milo, and my name is Elizabeth." She turned and told the eager young man.

"I can't do that, Miss Webber. Francis made it pretty clear, I was to treat you with respect and like you were my elderly grandmother, so that means calling you Miss." He said before backing away while Francis came to stand near them.

"You should not interfere with what this man tells his employees, Elizabeth." Gently admonished Audrey.

"It has taken two years, but I finally broke Francis and Johnny, it won't take that long with Milo." She said before hugging her grams.

That night Jason was watching out the window, with the lights turned off. Seeing his men meeting with his enemy Jason kept a list of names, knowing that he had to find out who was running things for Sorrell.

Calling Sonny he told him to meet him in the alley wanting to keep Elizabeth's place off limits. When he showed up, he gave him the list and said "What is the true reason Elizabeth has a guard?"

"Carly is only an excuse. Elizabeth won't let her treat her with disrespect so it gives us a convenient excuse. The truth is, Luke asked me to protect her. Lucky was brainwashed by Helena Cassidine. Luke is worried that Lucky may go after her."

"That kid even thinks of touching her, I will kill him. No matter what you promised, Luke. Tell him that." Jason said with deadly intent.

"They broke up. I gave her a ride from the Deception offices to GH. She was meeting with the board about some plan she has."

"Should I know about this?" He asked worried about what she was up to.

"Trust me; it involves formal clothes and dancing, so no." He said ironically while looking around the dark alley with distaste.

Jason made a mental note to talk to Elizabeth about Lucky, while inwardly grateful they were no longer seeing each other.

Emily picked up plants, placing them on the stand Mrs. Hardy had sent, knowing that it was more than likely a mistake. Both Elizabeth and she would forget to water them and they would end up being replaced.

Walking into the mansion later, she went to visit her grandmother. "We are set up so you can come and visit at any time."

"Good, I want to see this place. Your very first place, it is a special time. Cherish it. Now how goes your other plan?"

"What other plan?" She asked innocently.

"Emily, you make a lousy liar, which is a shame for a Quartermaine." She said with twinkling eyes. "I am talking about the plan to bring Nik to his knees."

"That isn't my plan. I just intend to make him see me as more than Lucky's friend and the little girl he first met."

"So you planned a charity ball, good start." She said. "How much of that was Elizabeth's plan?"

"She agreed to help, but it is all on me."

"You can count on my support." She announced. "Just let me know what you need."

Elizabeth went to the studio, to finish her painting. Seeing Jason reading, she asked "Where have you been traveling?"

"South America; before that I went to Italy."

"Where are you reading about?" She asked as she kicked off her shoes and went to paint.

"Only Texas. I have never been there." He said then offered to read to her while she painted. He spent as much time watching her as he did reading out loud.

"Don't stop." She said turning to look at him. "I like hearing you read."

"Well, it's almost midnight. You need to head home." He reminded her gently.

"I have a photo shoot tomorrow at Kelly's. That new photographer has some sort of plan." She said covering up her painting and cleaning her brushes.

Francis drove Elizabeth home, then went back to talk to Jason. "We heard some rumblings. Sorrell isn't happy. He has made overtures, but our men have rejected the offer."

"We know that some have accepted." He said.

"We have two; I am watching them closely." He told his boss. "I have to get home; we are worried about tomorrow. Spencer might go over the top when he sees someone else photographing Elizabeth."

Entering Kelly's the next day; she saw that the diner had been transformed very little. "Okay, your assignment is to make like a waitress, I will be filming. Here are your costumes."

Elizabeth changed into the waitressing outfit from the fifties and grimaced at the shoes she wanted them to wear. When the hairdresser did their hair in the beehive, she thought that Gia was going to flip.

"I am not wearing my hair like that, no way, and no how." She fumed to Laura who was supervising.

"Part of being a model is changing your looks to fit the assignment. If you can't do that you will be shot down." Said Charlie Prints.

Gia stalked over and let them fix her hair and make up. "Elizabeth, I want you first."

Two hours later, she switched back and forth between the two models. Gia was drained when she was called back. She could see Lucky stalking over to Elizabeth and heard what he said.

"You look like a freak, why are you doing this? What does this have to do with modeling makeup and perfume? Go change now!"

"Lucky back away." Said an entering Francis. Laura had gotten him banned from the shoot, but he was not going to stand for the blond attacking his charge on his watch.

"She is MY GIRLFRIEND; MY mother is her boss, so you leave. You have NO BUSINESS being here. Get out."

"Lucky back off, now. Or I will have to have you removed." Said Francis as Sonny entered with Carly.

Sonny approached Laura who stood there doing nothing. "GET him out of here. He is your son and that makes him your responsibility. Elizabeth shouldn't have to put up with that just because Lucky is related to you."

"He is just upset about losing the assignment. He will calm down." She protested.

"Ma'am, there is something wrong with your son. Get him help." Said Francis from where he stood between Elizabeth and Lucky.

"There is nothing wrong with me, but some man trying to interfere between my girlfriend and me."

"Lucky you are not my boyfriend. We ended things. You know that." Elizabeth said quietly. "Laura, you say I am under contract, but I am quite sure that Alexis Davis could find a way for me to get out of this if you don't get him under control."

Laura drew Lucky out of the room then called Scott to ask his advice about Elizabeth's threat. She had come to realize that Elizabeth was the perfect face of Deception and she knew her company needed her.

But so did Lucky, so how to walk the thin line between helping her son and helping her business. "Laura, she is right. Lucky needs brought under control. Have him spend some time with Kevin Collins. OR Elizabeth can walk away free and clear."

Jason was looking out the window at the warehouse, when Elizabeth entered. "Are you okay?"

"Physically, yes. Emotionally no. He scared me today. Not for the first time."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked approaching her at the easel.

"I thought I had dealt with it. We broke up. I should have never gotten back together with him when he came back from the dead."

Reaching out to her, he pulled her into his arms and said "If you need anything. Even if it is just to talk." He said before kissing the top of her head.

Sonny hated to do this, but he had to talk to Jason. Knocking he was let in as Elizabeth pulled on her jacket. "Thanks, Jason, I need to get to Emily anyhow. See you later, Sonny."

"I am going to be only a few minutes, if you want a ride to the Towers."

Sitting in the limo, she rested her head on the back of the seat and was soon fast asleep.

Back upstairs, Sonny had finished telling Jason what Johnny had learned. "We have at least one more spy inside our organization."

Leaning in closer, he saw the small bruise on Jason's neck and brought his hand up to hide his smile but found it escaping anyhow.

"Sonny, do you think you could step back?" Asked Jason wondering what his friend was up to.

"Sure, but why do you have a small bruise on your neck, when I thought Elizabeth was the only one who knew you were here?"

Watching Jason blushing, he said "Really?"

"She was sleeping and had no idea what she was doing." Protested Jason. "Her head fell onto..."

"Really, I have heard better excuses in my day; I have offered better excuses." Laughed Sonny. "I need to go, so that I can get Elizabeth home. We wouldn't want her to fall asleep just anywhere's now would we?"

Valentine's Day dawned and Elizabeth just wanted to turn over and go back to sleep. She hated this day and knew that filming in the park was not going to be easy. She had gone to Laura who had insisted she do the assignment. The blond had started to treat her as just another employee while at the same time Carly had been acting nicer.

"What are you doing?" Scolded Emily. "You have flowers in the living room, no card, but flowers."

Hoping against hope that she hadn't been sent white roses from Lucky, she was surprised to see small little white flowers in a plant. "What are those?"

"Snow flowers at least that is what grandmother thought when I called asking." Said a smiling Emily. "So who is your secret admirer?"

"I have no idea." When she heard the name she had thought Jason, but couldn't imagine Jason sending flowers. Smelling them on her way back up the stairs to shower, she couldn't help hoping her day ended as well as it started.

"Elizabeth, here is your dress for this shoot." Said Carly. When the blond had seen the photos that Miss Prints had taken, she had to admit she was wrong, fabulously wrong. Elizabeth Webber had the chops. So far her photos had blown Gia's away with the new photographer.

She still hated the girl, but had to admit that she was perfect for the job. And since it meant success for her, Carly would make sure things ran smooth at work for Elizabeth.

"Carly, it's too tight." She called out. The blond groaned and joined her in the dressing room. Elizabeth was correct; the dress was way too tight. Going out to the rack, she looked around and found a white one that looked too long.

She saw the red and recalled what Laura had said about that dress and exhaled noisily.

"Where is my other model?" Shouted out the woman with the camera.

"We have a small problem, the only dress that fits is this red one and we don't want Elizabeth in red."

"Tell her to wear it for the shot."

Carly knew that she was going to be blamed for this if Elizabeth was upset. "She can't. She was raped in the park wearing a red party dress by a photographer; we have to find another dress."

"You time, your money, but get me the other girl before we loose the sun." She said furious.

A happy Gia walked out to be shot by herself. She mentally patted herself on her back, over hearing Lucky and Nik talking had finally paid off.

When the sun went behind the thick clouds without Elizabeth getting photographed Gia was practically giddy. Something that both Nik and Carly noticed. Nik thought it was wrong that she was happy at Elizabeth's expense. Carly knew a schemer when she saw one.

Seeing her pay off the costumer after the shoot; Carly walked off and called Laura. "What do we do?"

"Nothing, Elizabeth is ahead in the shoots. LET Gia have her victory, all she has done is make us aware of her true nature."

Laura was trying to distance herself from Elizabeth for her son's sake but knew she had to deal with this. She truly believed the best thing was distance for now between the young couple and Kevin had agreed. But Laura still believed in the end, Elizabeth and Lucky would be back together.

Elizabeth listened furious as Gia bragged about ruining her shot at this. She didn't mention to the other girl that she didn't want to be a model. Let Gia think she won a victory.

Walking into the studio, she saw Jason reading a book about Italy. "Hey, how was your day?"

"Terrible, when Carly is the only person nice to me, which should tell you something." She said tired but needing to be here. "Emily went into town with your parents so I decided to come here. My day started good though, I got flowers."

Disappointed she hadn't mentioned the plant he had slipped into the penthouse via Johnny, he went back to his book. Elizabeth took out the pen and ink drawing she was working on knowing that Johnny was bringing them back ribs.

Dropping her green pen, she went to grab it at the same time Jason's quick reflexes caught it. "What are you drawing?" He asked trying to draw her out.

"The flowers; I got the plant right, but the pot is the problem. I can't remember the exact color blue." She said not knowing he had come to realize she was drawing his flowers.

"So you like them?" Elizabeth was shocked to realize that Jason HAD sent them to her.

"Yes. They made me think of you at first." She admitted shyly.

"Dinner." Said Johnny from the doorway. "Elizabeth, I saw Spencer on his way over here with roses."

"Let me guess, white ones." She sighed. "Is it possible for you to come with me?"

"I am at your disposal." He said with a smile as Jason frowned at his familiarity with Elizabeth and the way he flirted.

Going down the stairs, Elizabeth said "What are you doing here, Lucky?"

"We have a standing date on Valentines. You know that." He protested.

"No we don't. Go home, Lucky; we are not together anymore. I am sorry you can't seem to accept it, but we are done."

Waiting until Lucky had pulled out, Elizabeth was shaking when she returned to the studio and Jason. "He won't get the message what AM I going to do?"

"Just stick close to the guards. They will protect you. I won't let him hurt you." He said softly. "Let's eat and enjoy the rest of the night."

An hour later, Jason had made Elizabeth laugh and was on the way towards asking her to spend time with him as soon as this was over. "I found the most beautiful piece of glass in Venice. I was walking through these shops, and I saw it. Most of them were junk, but this one. This one reminded me of you." He said pulling out the glass.

"It's beautiful." She said walking to the window and used the moon to look at it. "Jason, you should keep it as a reminder of your trip."

"It's for you. I bought it for you." He said as he came to stand next to her. Encircling her waist as carefully as he could, he held it up higher for her.

The sparkling prisms of red brightened the room, when suddenly Jason heard an explosion coming from the warehouse. They both turned and stared as the warehouse went up in flames.

Jason kissed her impulsively then rushed out the door to try and rescue any of his men who were trapped in the building.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Breakfast Tiffany's**

**Chapter 3**

**Elizabeth grabbed her blue coat, and rushed out the door rushing to the scene just as the police and firemen turned up. "What happened?" Asked Carly as she arrived on the scene filled with fire trucks and police cars screeching to a halt but their lights and sirens still blaring.**

"**Building just exploded. Two men rushed in immediately afterwards. One looked like Jason Morgan, no idea on the other." Said an onlooker.**

"**Carly, Jason went in to see if Sonny and the men were safe." Said Max going over to where she stood with Marco. It drew her attention to the small brunette standing there twisting her hands in worry.**

"**Elizabeth, what do you know? Why are you here?" Asked Carly suspiciously.**

**She ignored the blond, not taking her eyes off the doorway. She never saw Lucky walking onto the scene and try to grab her arm. "Come on, let's go."**

**Shaking his hands off without removing her eyes that were glued to the building, she said "Go away, Lucky. I am not leaving."**

"**So you knew, is that why you dumped me, for your ex lover Jason Morgan?" He spat out.**

**Milo arrived and quickly removed the boy's hand from Elizabeth arm. Hearing Lucky shouting, Elizabeth never even paid any intention as her running mate got into it with her former boyfriend. **

**Taggert showed up and saw the melee and then the upset young girl. "Elizabeth, what are you doing here?"**

"**She is here because Morgan is here." Said a disgusted Lucky who then ordered her to. "Come with me."**

"**Miss Webber is going no where with you." Said Milo as Max joined him on Carly's **

**orders. Taggert threatened to arrest them when they refused to allow Spencer to take a frozen Elizabeth anyplace. **

**Taggert had just came from the Brownstone, his police radio had been on while he had ate. Laura had been visiting Bobbie talking about a potential summer wedding for Lucky and Liz when the notice about the fire had come on. Turning to uniformed officers, he ordered them to removed the brothers from the scene, wondering what Elizabeth had seen that they worried about coming out. **

**Grateful to Taggert for helping him with the battle, Lucky smirked at the two men. Who were fighting the cuffs, Max didn't like the dark look in Spencer's eyes as he turned to Elizabeth.**

**Lucky forced the white flowers into Elizabeth's hands trying to drag her off. She screamed for help just as the roof of the warehouse collapsed. Impervious to the situation, Taggert walked over to see what he could do. **

**Meanwhile the screams of Carly who fell back into Taggert's arms and Elizabeth's muffled shouts of Jason's name seemed to have caused the witnesses to stand frozen at the horrid tableau.. **

**Max and Milo were trying to get out of the cuffs when Jason ran out of the building trying to hold up Sonny while Benny was being carried by Elizabeth's guard Johnny.**

"**JASON!" Screamed Elizabeth again as Lucky tried to drag her off. As the blond collapsed under the weight of Sonny, Francis arrived on the scene. Going to his boss, he heard Jason shouting Elizabeth's name.**

**He turned in time to see Elizabeth trying to get away from Lucky. She dropped the flowers from her lifeless hands, and was undoing the buttons on her coat while trying desperately to escape from Spencer and get to the man she clearly love.**

**Her coat finally came off her arms as she ran to Jason and throwing herself into his arms. Elizabeth touched his soot covered face and checked his cuts, he felt his eyes closing under the pleasure of her touch, even as the world around him continued to be loud and mean. **

**Lucky was pushing himself forward, when Francis tried to block him. Taggert saw Elizabeth being held by Jason even as Carly was on the ground with Sonny in her arms. The medics were checking on Johnny and Benny and trying to get close to the two other men.**

**The chaos had allowed Milo and Max to get closer in spite of Taggert's best efforts. **

"**Milo, why weren't you protecting Elizabeth?" Coughed out Jason.**

"**I was arrested for doing so." He explained as Taggert tried to force them back into a police car again. **

"**What are you arresting these men for, Taggert?" Said an entering Alexis with Mac Scorpio.**

"**They were trying to force Elizabeth Webber to stay with them. Lucky Spencer was trying to protect her." he had realized he was wrong, but would not admit it to the mob mouthpiece.**

"**You have the wrong end of the stick like usual. Spencer and Elizabeth' aren't dating. Elizabeth has had a problem with Lucky stalking her though. So next time; ask the so-called victim." She said. "Now remove those cuffs and let my clients go to the hospital."**

"**Yes, while there maybe you can explain to me why you lied to me." Shouted Lucky at Elizabeth who ignored the younger man. **

"**Get away from her, Spencer. Or I will have you arrested." Said Francis as he backed the kid up. "Or do the Port Charles's finest only arrest the bodyguards not the threats?"**

**Alexis admired Francis' comments then turned to Mac and said "Mac, do I need to file another lawsuit?"**

"**We can question them at the hospital, Taggert. In the mean time, get Lucky out of here." He had seen more than enough of the Spencer kid, he was starting to give the police commissioner the creeps.**

"**I'm not going to the hospital." Jason told Elizabeth as they walked away. "There is something I need to do."**

"**Be careful." Was all she said. "I am going to the penthouse to wait, please let me know you are okay." With that she touched where the fire had burnt his skin gently. **

"**You do the same." He said. "Do you mind my coming there afterwards?" **

"**You had better." She whispered before kissing his check on a spot with no soot. "I will be waiting."**

**Jason showed up at five in the morning. His body ached and his cuts stung as he was let into Sonny's penthouse. "Sonny, I will see you in the morning. Thanks Johnny."**

"**Here, Elizabeth told me to give this to you." He said handing him a key and a black duffle bag. "They changed the locks on the penthouse."**

**Walking into the penthouse, he smiled at the colorful room before easing up the stairs. Walking into the master bedroom he eased quietly into the shower as he took out the bag that Johnny had handed to him. **

**Once he had washed away the ash, he saw the cuts and bruises at the same time he heard someone gasp. Wiping the steam away, he saw Elizabeth standing there in her night clothes. "I am going to get the first aid kit. Meet me in the kitchen." She said.**

**Walking into the hallway, Elizabeth took a deep breath and leaned against the wall. **

**In spite of the bruises, Jason had the body of a god. Taking a deep breath, she made the mistake of closing her eyes and immediately saw water droplets as they ran down Jason's bare wet chest. It was only a mental reminder of the cuts that pulled her out of her state of lust.**

**Popping them open, she rushed down the stairs, trying to get the control she so badly needed. **

**Jason quickly pulled on his sweats as he walked down to the kitchen where Elizabeth was attempting to make breakfast but burning it. "How about I take over?" He said with a smile.**

"**Sure, the..." Elizabeth started to hyperventilate as Jason entered the kitchen in just his sweats that were damp in spots. All but swallowing her tongue, she handed over the spatula and sat down hard on the barstool while admiring the body being show to her and realizing he wasn't wearing any under wear from the drape of the fabric.**

**Jason quickly and efficiently finished breakfast. Then placed it on the table while Elizabeth picked up the first aid kit that Monica had insisted they have.**

**Jason stopped eating, when Elizabeth started to clean his cuts with peroxide and soon had his cuts taken care of. When she didn't stop looking and probing for cuts, Jason placed his over hers and held them still. **

"**You are driving me crazy." He whispered in her ear as he pulled her close to kiss her. They were millimeters away from their lips touching when they heard the door slamming.**

"**ELIZABETH!" They heard Emily shouting as she rushed into the penthouse. **

"**ELIZABETH!" She called out again. **

**Walking from the kitchen, she shouted back.** "**Em, what is it?"**

"**Elizabeth, have you seen Jason? They showed you on the news with him. Is he okay? Have you seen him since?"**

"**Emily, calm down. I am here." Said Jason as his sister flew into his arms. "I am okay. I promise." He said pulled her close.**

"**Are you staying here?" She asked when she drew back.**

"**Only for the night, or rather day. If you don't mind."**

"**Of course not. Where are you going to sleep though? We only have furniture in two of our rooms."**

**Blushing, Elizabeth said "He could use my room. I have to go in to the Deception offices for the day. I need to talk to Laura Spencer about Lucky."**

"**Only if you take Johnny or Francis with you." Insisted Jason. **

"**How about both?" Said Elizabeth sadly. "This is not going to go well."**

"**Do you want me to come?" Asked Emily whose eyes were drawn to the back of her friends arm where there were dark bruises in the shape of fingers. **

"**No, I don't want anyone mad at you."**

"**I don't care. I can see the bruises on your arms, Elizabeth."**

**Jason stiffened and turned Elizabeth around to look at the backs of her arms. He could see the finger marks left by Spencer and knew the boy had gone over the edge. **

"**Wait, I am going with you." He said heading to get dressed.**

"**No, I need to do this. Please get some sleep." She said before gently kissing his check, which made Emily get a clue as to who Elizabeth had been writing about in the contract.**

**Elizabeth showed up at the offices with the two guards and insisted on seeing Laura and Carly together. When they were there, she said "Carly can verify this; Laura. Lucky is out of control. Look at my arms." She said showing her the prints. **

"**Elizabeth, it is the result of his brainwashing." Said Laura even as she flinched.**

"**I don't care. I am going to break this contact if you can't keep him away from me. **

**Laura, I respect you and know that you are doing your best but I can't live like this. Lucky has me terrified to tell him the truth about what I am doing. He truly SCARES ME."**

**Carly was thinking that she was not going to have this company fail because of her cousin's sick obsession with Elizabeth. "What about this, you can have the guards with you. No exceptions. Right Laura?" She was well aware that Laura had been hoping that Elizabeth would get back together with Lucky. **

**She hadn't protested, thinking that if she were with Lucky, Jason would get over his little crush. But with Lucky acting like this, Jason would be insisting on staying even closer to her.**

**Jason talked to Sonny and rushed off to join Elizabeth at the hospital, she had called changing their meeting place. He arrived in time to see Elizabeth hugging her grams as the elderly woman gently rubbed her back saying she was sorry.**

"**Elizabeth is everything okay?" He asked knowing he should wait until she was done with Mrs. Hardy. The elderly nurse did not like him.**

"**Yes, Grams just took care of the bruises. I wanted them documented." She told him. "Lucky approached me when I was leaving the diner where I was having lunch before meeting with Grams."**

"**Are you sure you are okay?" He asked urgently as he ran his hands over her arms. Audrey wanted to protest but she had walked into the diner looking for Liz in time to see Lucky almost hit Elizabeth. She would never forget the blank look in Spencer's eyes for as long as she lived.**

**Bobbie had taken her nephew to see Kevin Collins but Audrey didn't care about the brainwashing. He had tried to hurt Elizabeth. She might not be thrilled about Jason, but at least he would keep her safe from the immediate threat posed by Lucky.**

**Two days later, Jason was staying at Jake's to the protests of Elizabeth and Emily as well as Carly who tried to get him to stay pointing out it was his penthouse.**

"**Jason, are you here?" Asked Elizabeth as she came up the stairs.**

"**You want a ride." He said when he saw her face. "What happened?"**

"**We had a shoot at GH. Between your parents, my grams and Amy Vining I was wishing for a scalpel." She admitted.**

"**What did my parents do?" He knew that the Quartermaines thought they ruled the world.**

"**Your mom had the idea to use real blood after the photographer complained about how fake the other stuff was. So she got some out of date blood for us. Gia passed out and fell over onto me while wearing a fake nurse's costume and her nurse's cap hit me in the nose." She said rubbing, Jason found it cute, but knew that Elizabeth' would not appreciate that comment right now.**

"**What did Alan do?" He asked worried now.**

"**He had to offer up the roof for a shoot. The insane photographer had us hanging almost over the edge. Grams kept pointing out what was wrong with our costumes and Amy kept running in and talking to us. I never want to see a hospital again." She whimpered while moving in close to her source of heat and comfort, the friction created by being this close was doing things they both weren't ready to deal with just yet...**

**Jason lead her to the back alley and put the black helmet on her head. Then he helped her onto the back of the bike before revving the engines as they pulled out of the parking lot. **

**When they arrived at the bridge, Jason helped her off the bike and listened as she talked herself out of her bad mood. When they returned to Jake's, he talked her into playing pool but it soon evolved into his playing and her drawing him in a companionable silence. **

**When Emily arrived at Jake's looking for her brother, she had to push down her discomfort at seeing Jason and Elizabeth so comfortable with each other. She liked the idea in theory, but the thought of Liz having sex with her brother was just weird. "Hey Jase; Grandmother was hoping you could stop over today."**

"**I will go after dinner. Do you want to join us?" He asked when she sat down with Elizabeth. **

"**What are you having?" She asked, she was hungry but avoiding Kelly's, since Lucky lived there and wouldn't leave her alone.**

"**Eli's." Said Elizabeth with a laugh.**

"**For a model you sure eat anything you like don't you?" Said Gia scornfully from **

**the doorway. She hated that Liz didn't take this seriously but was now winning the competition. **

**She regretted ever contacting Miss Prints after seeing her name in an article about her predecessor, Brenda Barrett. She had been worried about Lucky ruining her future career. Instead she had done so herself.**

**Her only piece of luck was that the woman hadn't recognized her voice as the one pretending to be a reporter asking questions. **

**Elizabeth looked at Gia and said "What would be the fun in that?" **

"**I wonder what Laura would think. Her son is working so hard to get his mind straightened out for his poor pathetic rape victim and she is hanging out with the local mob enforcer." She said scornfully.**

"**I would wonder what you are thinking. Running your mouth about Elizabeth that way I doubt that Nik would be so interested in you if he knew what you were saying to one of his best friends."**

"**I doubt he would care." She said careful to make sure he wasn't standing behind her. It wasn't the first time Emily had done that to her.**

"**I don't care who you are, get out of Jake's. It's closed and I don't like your attitude towards my friends."**

**Gia started to make a retort to Jason but saw his dark eyes and stamped out the door. "She is a very unpleasant person."**

"**I know. Try working with her. Emily, do you want to leave poor Nik to deal with her alone?" Said Elizabeth to her blushing friend.**

"**You heard?" Said the man in question as he walked through the doors. **

**Seeing the confused look on their faces, Nik said "Helena is in town. I just saw her in the park with some dark haired guy. I didn't see his face but wanted to warn you, Elizabeth."**

"**Why did you come here?" Asked Jason not trusting the younger man, he wouldn't forget that this man was Lucky's brother.**

"**I came to tell you as well. I had no idea Liz was here. Were you working with Gia, I saw her pulling out just now."**

"**No, she came to visit though." Muttered Emily. "Why are you worried about Helena and Elizabeth, again?'**

"**Helena was trying to get Elizabeth and I together, she doesn't take no for an answer and I thought Morgan might do a better job of protecting her that I could." **

**he mumbled out loud shamed at his inadequacy. **

**He said dejectedly. "There is something seriously wrong with Lucky. He just attacked Lucas Jones in the park."**

"**Jason, I think you should move back into the penthouse." Said Elizabeth. **

"**No, I will stay here. You will be getting a permanent guard and a rotating one even when you are with me. One moment of distraction and she could take advantage of that." He replied already planning on dealing with the cold-hearted woman, it would work better if he was here for that.**

**Nik nodded at them and told Emily he would see her at the meeting tomorrow and left. "What meeting?" Asked Elizabeth.**

"**They are holding a charity gala to announce the winner of the Deception contest. **

**The money will go to the hospital's indigent fund."**

"**Great, so a large crowded room will see my final humiliation." Joked Elizabeth. **

"**And I did it all; you can thank me at any time." Joked Emily guiltily. "I am sorry, Liz. When Nik suggested it I was so glad to be working with him, I just agreed to anything he said."**

"**Well it is all for a good cause. But when you finally win your prince, I want to try on the tiara." She joked as Jason looked at them like they were crazy.**

**The next morning, Elizabeth walked into the Print's studio, to see lingerie hanging on the racks. "Please tell me we aren't wearing that?" She whimpered, as Milo knew that Jason would kill him if he saw the girl his boss liked in those items.**

"**No, they are to be worn under a robe; the idea is to tempt men without giving him everything." Informed the photographer. "The man with you has to leave; it will be just you and me in this room."**

"**But-" Milo started to protest when Carly entered and said "I will be here. There are no other doors and you can stand just outside."**

**The shot started as Elizabeth let her mind wander. That was when she seemed to take her best shots, so the photographer said nothing, just turned up the music and went to work.**

"**Good job, we are finished." She said two and half-hours later. "Tomorrow we will be working with male models. I want to see which one works best with which model. Mrs. Corinthos, have you arranged for them?" She asked the blond haughtily.**

"**They will be here." She said grimly. So far they had only two men for her to look at and neither Laura nor she was happy with either of them. **

**Happy to be free, Elizabeth walked down to the warehouse to see that Jason was supervising the removal of the debris. "Can you slip out for lunch?"**

"**Sure. Francis you are in charge. Milo don't take a break, you are still on Elizabeth."**

**Emily was halfway through her meeting when hurricane Carly blew through insisting on Nik helping her out by modeling. **

**Grumbling about the trouble this was going to cause with Gia he agreed then went back to planning the party with Emily. He appreciated the lack of drama from his young friend. **

"**So, we are in agreement as to the band, the flowers, and even the venue, but I still think we should have lighter food. Women don't want anything that heavy when wearing a dress." Insisted Nik.**

"**Don't presume to know what women want, Cassidine." Said Emily with a sideways' look at him.**

"**I said women, not Elizabeth and you. Not every single woman can eat anything in front of them and not gain a pound." He said in amusement.**

"**True, I am a very special person." She pretended to preen as Gia steamed from the doorway. What is it with these girls, first Lizzie was trying to steal her dream job and Emily was after her man.**

**Nik answered his phone and said "I will be right there." **

**Seeing his girlfriend in the doorway, he kissed her cheek and said I will be right back. **

**Gia slammed the door after making sure that Nik was well down the hall. "STAY away from my boyfriend. I claimed him first."**

"**Actually you didn't. I decided I wanted Nik when I was fourteen. I just made up my mind to rescue him from the money grubbing two-faced witch that you are. I know what you tried to do at the park and you are fooling no one with this miss innocent act."**

"**Don't take me on little girl you are way out of your league." Gia had finally figured out why they had a new dressed, one who couldn't be bribed. Looks like Liz wasn't so obvious after all.**

"**Gia, I am a Quartermaine. We drink each other's blood for breakfast. You have no idea what I am capable of doing. So take this as fair warning. I will be claiming Nik, in two months; I will be his girlfriend, you nothing more than a fading memory."**

**With that she walked out, leaving Gia to trash the room. When Nik returned, he sighed not wanting to deal with his temperamental girlfriend. **

**Jason got to the studio wanting to see if Elizabeth was up for a ride. Lucky had been released because they had no witnesses to his attacking Lucas and he had an alibi. But Jason knew that he had done it. There was no doubt in his mind. **

**Walking down to the pier when he saw she was still in school, he sat down making plans to continue his subtle assault on her heart.**

"**Well, well, if it isn't the great Jason Morgan. Come to survey your kingdom?" **

**Sneered Lucky as he walked down the stairs. "Stay away from Elizabeth, she belongs to me, you have no right to be near her."**

"**Elizabeth isn't a possession, Spencer. She doesn't belong to you."**

**Walking up the man who had no idea what he was capable off, Lucky took a swing that Jason deflected. He turned around and took a second swing. Jason deflected again, but made no move to him. "Spencer stop, before you get yourself hurt."**

"**Not until you promise to stay away from Elizabeth." He said before pulling the knife out of his pocket with his hand hiding it. He would make Jason Morgan stay away from Elizabeth, no matter what, she belonged to him.**

**Jason had seen the knife and sighed. When Spencer rushed towards him, Jason hit him in the mouth while moving off to the side to avoid the sharp blade heading towards his ribs. **

**He could feel air where it brushed close but he knocked it out of Lucky's hands and sent the boy to the ground where he kicked him in the ribs. "You little freak, you stay away from Elizabeth. Go get some help." He said kicking him again as Elizabeth walked down the stairs unaware at first. Looking up she saw the anger on Jason's face but the happiness on Lucky's face stopped her for a second. **

"**JASON!" She shouted. Reaching the two men she stopped and stared not believing what she was seeing. He could feel himself losing her; Jason saw the disbelief in her eyes even as he allowed Spencer to stand. Jason felt sick that she had seen him acting like that. Why had he allowed him emotions to get the better of him? **

"**Elizabeth, he attacked me with a knife, he tried to kill me to keep you all to himself."**

"**How could you do that, then lie about it?" She said looking into his eyes. "Lucky, I don't love you anymore. What will it take to get through to you about that? Leave me alone and don't ever even come near Jason or me again."**

"**He is lying to you, keeping you from me. Please Elizabeth." Pleaded Lucky, "I need you."**

"**Lucky, I can't be your crutch. You need help, go and get it. Just… just leave me out of it." She couldn't take any more from him.**

**Well, well what have we got here?" Asked Taggert as he came down the stairs. "Looks like an altercation between Lucky Spencer and Jason Morgan."**

"**It's nothing Taggert." Jason held Elizabeth's hand to walk away from the mess.**

"**Nothing? Nothing? You attacked me. I want him arrested now." Said Lucky. "Here, look at my shirt, you can see his footprints."**

"**Lucky, you need to come with me." Said Taggert. "Morgan, you too."**

"**Why?" Asked Elizabeth while Milo moved closer. "Lucky attacked Jason with a knife. It landed in the water; it is probably the same knife he used to attack Lucas Jones earlier. Why don't you get it out of the water and test it."**

"**Elizabeth, go with Milo and I will have them call Alexis." Jason could see that Taggert didn't have any real intention of charging him with anything, this was all about busting his chops.**

**Nodding she left, heading straight to Luke Spencer's club. "Lucky attacked Jason with a knife, what are you going to do about it?"**

"**Elizabeth, he is…" protested the blond sitting on the barstool.**

"**Laura, I don't care. I am not doing this. Lucky hurt Lucas and tried to hurt Jason. How many more people are going to be hurt before you step in?"**

"**You owe Lucky, he saved you…"**

**Interrupting again, she said "If it is all about owing people, why aren't you still married to Scott Baldwin? Or is only when you owe a Spencer it matters Laura?" **

"**We took you into our family." She said to the younger girl, this was all Jason Morgan's fault. **

"**Family protects one another. Laura, you have meant the world to me, but you need to understand two things. One is I am not getting back with Lucky. The Second is that he needs more help than any of us can offer. Tell Luke to call me please."**

"**I am right here, darling'." Luke has stood back to listen, sick to realize that Corinthos was right, Lucky was out of control and Laura was not helping the situation. "Laura, she is right. And ten minutes ago you agreed. What changed your mind?"**

"**This is all because of Jas…"**

"**Don't go there." Said Elizabeth dangerously. "Or is what happened to Scott all Luke's fault? You know what I think, I think you want me to solve your problems with Lucky, marry him and take care of him for the rest of my life. It isn't going to happen."**

**She walked out the door as Luke got a clear picture and said "She is right about this and you know it. Change Scott for Lucky, Jason for me and Liz for you and we are reliving our past. But this time you want Scott to win, because he is our son."**

"**He loves her." She said quietly. **

"**So does Morgan, and Lizzie loves Jason. Has for a long time, but none of us wanted to face it. Leave it alone Laura, let go of your dreams for Lucky and her. They are dead and buried. And let her out of the contract, she no more wants to be a model that I want to be a police officer."**

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sad to announce that there are only two more chapters to this. Next up will be wrapping up Happily Ever After, followed by Prodigal Son. I have a few rewrites there to do. I love having all my notes. Also you will get a new chapter of Switching Places more than likely Monday. Depends on how fast I type. **

**Breakfast at Tiffany's **

**Chapter 4Walking into the penthouse, Jason saw Elizabeth pacing back in forth. "What is wrong?"**

"**I tried to talk to Laura about Lucky and got no where. Nik stopped in; Helena was talking to Tony Jones at GH. He thinks that the doctor refused to do something that it is why Lucky hurt Lucas."**

"**I am scared, Jason. Lucky is out of control and I am worried who he will come after next." She told him as she walked over and moved into his open arms. "What if this is all about my not dating Nik like she wanted?"**

"**Do you really believe that Helena would take a life because of that?" He asked.**

"**Yes, she is crazy. When we got Lucky… that is it. Lucky is still brainwashed. We need to let Nik know." She said before pulling him out the door and to the elevator. **

**Jason truly didn't care, as long as Spencer stayed away from Elizabeth but knew that she was not going to truly abandon her friends. **

**When Nik met them at Kelly's, she told him her theory and the Prince didn't argue. "You are more than likely right. If it is true, you need to be careful."**

"**Why pair Elizabeth with you, what does it gain for her?"**

"**We don't know. I spent months trying to figure that out. She claims it is because I liked Liz a couple of years ago."**

**The next day, Jason finished his work and stopped over to see Carly before heading to the studio. He entered to see his friend on the phone looking annoyed and amused at the same time. "What is it?"**

"**The male models; the first one was hot looking but that didn't translate to film. The second one has a broken nose now thanks to the Muffin and Nik just doesn't work well on film with Elizabeth."**

"**Why would Elizabeth have to break a guy's nose Carly?" He asked dangerously.**

"**He grabbed her butt and she hit him. I learned not to piss her off, she gets physical." She said with a slight grin. "The pansy is at GH getting that set along with the sprained rotor cuff from where Milo put him on the ground."**

"**Where is Elizabeth?" He asked on his way out the door. **

**Entering the studio, Jason saw Elizabeth wearing an incredible strapless black dress with white gloves for some reason while talking to the woman he learned was the makeup artist. "Elizabeth, are you okay?"**

"**Yes, did Milo call you?" She asked. "I am fine."**

"**You look so much better without the makeup." He said. **

**The affronted woman who had been waiting to put more lipstick on the model stalked off in a huff as Elizabeth laughed quietly at Jason's honesty. "Thanks. This is my fourth outfit of the day and I can't take too much more."**

"**Good, you are here. I hope you work out better than the other three. The biker outfit really won't do, that is the later set, so get changed. I will be right back." She said as Elizabeth stood still to keep from laughing. **

**Jason just turned and stared. "What was that about?" He asked confused as she lost control and sat down on the bench in front of her.**

"**She, she thinks that you are the model." She said then looking at Jason with critical eyes said "You look better than the models I have seen so far though."**

**Charlie was getting her big cameras set so she pulled out the little camera she took everywhere with her. The pose that the models were doing was irresistible. First was the amusement followed by what looked to be a smoldering look at one another. **

**Finally, Elizabeth Webber could do desire. The male model was just as excited from what she could see. Still clicking away, she saw him lean in to kiss her and then pulling back. These were going to be dynamite!**

**Jason hadn't changed but Charlie snapped away well aware they had no idea she was filming them, but the juxtaposition of biker boy and the classy brunette was beyond hot, even from behind the camera. Bad boy, good girl, these were going to be classic.**

**The last few pictures taken before he went to change made her walk over to order the bike be brought to the set. Wow, talk about sexual tension. Seeing Nik Cassidine changing, she said confused "We have a different model this time."**

"**My mother asked me to do this set; we didn't hire any other models." He said before rushing off to make sure Elizabeth was okay. Seeing her smiling, he said **

"**Are you okay, the photographer said there was some strange guy in the studio."**

"**Jason was here.** **He stopped in to talk to Milo and Max."**

**Later that night, Elizabeth had finally had enough. "I can't do this anymore." She moaned as the photographer ordered her back into the ball gown from the Tiffany set.**

"**Just two more shots. I was waiting for the full moon. I want you to walk around outside Deception windows while I shoot you. Here is the wrap." She said handing it to the exhausted brunette. "I promise these are the final shots, bring your clothes, I told Laura we would wrap up there.**

**Elizabeth was doing as requested while Max and Milo were watching the surrounding area. They soon heard the sound of crackling and then fire. "Everyone get down." Shouted Max as he throw himself on top of Elizabeth just as the gas main exploded. **

**The offices soon were engulfed in fire. Charlie rushed over to her car, changing cameras while Milo was calling 911. By the time the trucks arrived, the building had exploded again as the flammable materials inside soon caught on fire. **

"**Elizabeth, are you okay?" Asked Mac Scorpio when he arrived.**

**Taking off his coat, he wrapped it around the younger girl when he saw that Max and Milo weren't wearing coats either. They appeared to be searching through the debris. **

"**Are you in charge?" Said Charlie walking over. **

"**Yes, who are you?" He asked the blond photographer.**

"**I was in charge of this shoot. I think I caught the guy that started the fire on film in the background of one of my shots. Here, look." She said showing him the picture on the digital camera. "Send someone to my studio, I will enlarge it for you. I have specialized equipment."**

**Jason screeched to stop on his bike and ran past the police tape to locate Elizabeth. When he pulled her into his arms, he said "What happened? I thought you would be done by now?" He said running his hands up her arms and around her back.**

"**I wanted to get some shots in front of the full moon." Said Charlie as Carly and Sonny showed up along with Laura. Carly looked over to check on Elizabeth, seeing she was fine, she turned to her partner and said "Lets find the police.**

"**I am fine, Jason. But the offices are done for." Elizabeth said as the building's fire was soon extinguished. The blond pulled her into his arms, grateful that she was fine.**

"**It had to be Helena." Said Luke as he showed up. "She did this."**

"**No, it was a man." Said Charlie. "We saw him running away."**

"**Was this because of you?" Laura turned on Sonny and attacked the mobster verbally. **

"**Miss Prints, can you enlarge that picture on this laptop? At least enough so that it can give me an idea of who to look for." Asked Mac when he returned. She soon had the picture large enough for Mac to see who it was. This was not going to go over very well. **

"**Luke, you had better take a look at this." He said grimly. Sonny walked over as well. When he saw Lucky leaving with a gas can, he looked at his friend and said **

"**No more chances."**

"**Who do you think you are talking to?" He said belligerently. All Sonny had ever had was chances. He hated what Lucky had become but knew he had to find his son first, get him some help. Maybe look him up someplace for a while. If nothing else he knew he might have to put the boy out of his misery. He didn't know who came home, but that angry destructive young man was not his cowboy. **

"**Someone who was at GH and saw Lucky talking to that model who came in. He knew Elizabeth was going to be here, this was to hurt her. NO more chances, deal with him."**

"**I will be the one dealing with your son, Spencer. Carly, I assume you will press charges on behalf of Deception." Asked Mac without looking at Laura Spencer. **

"**No, no we won't" said a hysterical Laura.**

"**Laura, be reasonable. If Carly doesn't your insurance company will. Either way, Lucky has finally gone too far. Brainwashing or no brainwashing."**

"**Mac, you can't arrest him, he is sick." She looked around hoping to see sympathy, instead all she saw where hard eyes looking back at her.**

"**Laura, I could arrest him for attempted murderer." He explained to the blond.**

**Laura looked around and saw the pity in the eyes of her ex-husband. "Mac, please, I am begging you. Helena will kill him."**

"**Laura, what about Lucas Jones, what about Elizabeth, if Lucky isn't caught it could be someone else. What if it is Lulu, can you live with yourself if he hurts Lulu. He can be treated in a cell when we catch him." Said Luke even as he knew what was going to have to be done.**

**Jason led an unresisting Elizabeth to the car and ordered Max to drive her to the penthouse. She sat there wrapped up in the blanket given to her, after returning Mac's coat. "Jason, come with me please."**

"**I can't. I will be there soon. I promise." He said leaning in to kiss her on the forehead. "I have to protect you, and I won't rely on Mac or even Sonny to do this. But I will be there, we have much to talk about."**

**Separating from the crowd, Carly told Laura that she was dissolving the company just as Stefan and Nik showed up. "You were warned repeatedly, and ignored us all. **

**You deal with the consequences."**

**Stefan talked to Mac Scorpio and stalked off, his mother was more than likely behind this, but Lucky had been out of control since his return. He hated what this was doing to those he loved but he knew that Lucky had just earned a giant target on his back, just like Helena wanted.**

"**Laura, we will take care of this, but you need to face facts. If they can't deal with Lucky, if they don't lock him up, he could end up dead. Morgan just pulled out of here, do you really think he is going to let your boy live after he almost killed Elizabeth. If they had been inside, if this shoot had wrapped up on time, she would have been..."He stopped talking when she slapped him across the face and spat on him.**

**Jason tracked down Lucky just a little too late, as he watched him get on the yacht with Helena Cassidine. The boy's brains had to be scrambled if he thought she would be able to protect him from his wrath. **

**Calling Johnny and Francis he ordered them to join him. When they arrived, he said "I want the boat to sink, in an hour. Spencer is on it along with Cassidine's grandmother. At least as far as anyone knows."**

**Max let Marco know what Jason wanted before knocking on Liz's door. "Jason just called. He will be here in two hours."**

"**Thanks Max. I am so sorry about this." She said wringing her hands. **

"**You know what is wrong with you muffin, you insist on making everything your fault. Well, grow up. You are not the center of the universe and if the sun doesn't shine tomorrow it won't be because you are having a bad hair day. This is Lucky's fault. So stop meowing and deal. Now if you will excuse me, I have dinner waiting."**

**Carly said not liking that she felt bad for Elizabeth.**

**Stalking back to the other penthouse, she told Sonny. "I gave her the comfort you wanted, now can we eat. She will be fine."**

"**What did you do Carly?" He said annoyed with the blond. Walking out the door, he said "I will be right back." Entering the penthouse door, he saw Elizabeth drawing calmly. "Are you okay?"**

"**Yes, I just am worried about Jason. That's all." She drew the picture of her piece of red glass trying to keep her mind busy. **

"**He is the best at what he does, trust him. I just wanted to say that I am sorry about all the hard work that went up in flames tonight." He sighed. "You worked so hard for this."**

**Elizabeth laughed and said "I never wanted to be a model anyhow. I was just fulfilling my contact. I was marking the days to the gala when Gia would have been made the 'Face of Deception'."**

"**Too bad, muffin. We just were finishing it up so as to fulfill the contract, you were going to win. Why do you think I was being so nice? The pictures were great." Said Carly following Sonny in, sighing at all that work going up in flames.**

"**Laura promised..." Elizabeth sat down, "She was going to force me into it, using the contract wasn't she? She knew I hated this."**

**Carly nodded, knowing she would have as well. She sighed, hating these feelings of softness towards Elizabeth. She had used the modeling as an excuse, but spending time with the brunette had taught her that the younger girl was not a Robin clone like she had always believed.**

**When they got onto the ship, Jason disarmed Helena's men and tied them up before moving onto the stateroom. The noises coming from within made him sick. What was Lucky thinking? **

"**Jason, we have to get moving." Said Johnny as he joined him in the hall, grimacing he said "Please tell me that isn't who I think it is?"**

"**I am waiting until they are finished; walking in would turn me off sex for the rest of my life." Said Johnny when Jason nodded. **

**As soon as they heard the disgusting crescendo, Jason opened the door silently and moved through the darkened room. Once he had his gun at the back of Spencer's neck and Johnny had done the same to Helena he said "Get up."**

"**I'm naked, Mr. Morgan, show a lady some courtesy." She said while rising.**

"**If there was a lady in the room I would." He said before tying Lucky up with the riot cuffs. Helena was soon treated in a similar fashion after a robe was tossed at the woman. When they were trussed up, Jason's men removed them from the yacht and placed them in the back of the truck they were using.**

"**Sink the boat." He ordered Marco before leaving to take care of Lucky and Helena. As they pulled away from the dock, Marco called back and said, "The bodies are in place, our men have Spencer senior distracted."**

"**When you are out to sea, sink it and get back here."Jason wanted Spencer out of the way, he was well aware that Sonny had made a promise to Luke and Laura, he was not about to let some old promise endanger Elizabeth.**

**Helena was mumbling when Jason and Johnny arrived at the warehouse. They had a clear view of the harbor and saw the explosion that was happening three miles out.**

"**Well, your death had been faked again, Spencer. Too bad no one will really mourn your death this time." Said Jason. Turning to his friend, he said "Deal with the woman. Remember she isn't to be recognized."**

"**Before or after death?" Asked Johnny without removing his eyes from the woman in front of him. He saw her flinch when Jason said it didn't matter. **

**The men with him took Lucky away with Jason while Johnny stood there and said **

"**I owe you, we all do. Thanks to your plan a few years ago, Jason and Elizabeth found happiness, so I will make your death as painless as possible. Thanks." He said before shooting her in the head. **

"**Check her pulse." Once done, Johnny said Dispose of the body in the usual manner but make sure that the body has been put through the acid I brought.**

**Walking down the hall, he heard Lucky saying to Jason that Elizabeth would hate him for doing this to him. "She won't hate me." Said an entering Johnny as he took the shot. **

**Spencer screamed as the bullet tore through his stomach, then the second and third took out his knees and finally the fourth hit his heart, stopping it instantly.**

"**I wanted to deal with him." Said Jason to Johnny.**

"**You shouldn't have to live with that. I am not if love with Elizabeth, you are. Start your life in peace, Morgan. Don't fight me on this."**

"**Take care of the body, like you did Helena's. And Johnny, thank you." He said before heading out the door. Turning to look at the dead body still attached to the same hook his brother had to have hung off of, he said "Rest in peace, Spencer."**

**Heading to Jakes, he showered before going to the penthouse to see Elizabeth. In spite of it being three in the morning, she was still awake, sketching something. "Hey, you should be in bed." He said as he entered. **

"**Couldn't sleep. Emily is out looking for Lucky with Nik and I was worried about them. I know you can't verify, but they won't find him will they." She said with complete confidence before going into his arms. **

"**Why are we looking for your brother again?" Asked Gia. She had refused to allow Nik and Emily to go off without her. **

"**So that he can't hurt anyone else." Said Emily knowing they were really wasting their time. Jason would have found him by now, even she was aware of that. She had mixed feelings at the death of her oldest friend. **

**On one hand he was a danger to others and after the damage done by Faison and Helena he would never be the same, on the other, he had been her first friend here. She only wished the solution didn't involve his death. Sighing she saw Nik's expression and realized he knew what she was thinking.**

**Reaching out, Nik said "It will be okay, we both know it was necessary." Helena had killed his brother long before Jason went after him tonight. He felt sick, but he knew that Lucky wouldn't stop until Elizabeth was dead. **

**Swallowing his pain, the dark haired Prince reached out to Emily and said "We will be okay, I promise."**

"**I hate this; I hate what has become of him." She said fiercely. Gia wanted to interrupt but she had seen the expression on Nik's face and knew if she didn't want to lose him she had to keep her mouth shut. **

"**Poor Liz, you know she is going to blame herself for this." Said Emily. **

"**She isn't responsible. Helena is, Luke is, my mother is, and Lucky is. He refused to take the time to get this dealt with. We both know that even before he always went for the quick fix, except with Liz." He said sadly. **

"**You are both talking like Lucky is dead. He is just missing." Said Gia. "Yes he is going to prison, but seriously, he is still going to be alive. Or are you worried that your granny is going to kill him?"**

"**Something like that." Said Nik. "Lets head back to the cottage." **

**With a heavy heart they stopped in to see Laura who was holding onto Scott Baldwin's hand asking what was going to happen to her little boy. Nik's eyes meet Scott's when he said "Prison more than likely."**

**Both men knew that either Morgan or Helena would kill Spencer. But neither had the heart to tell the woman. "Where is Luke?"**

"**Out looking for Lucky and or Helena." Said Bobbie entering. Her sad eyes told the story though. She was aware that it was a futile effort. Her nephew had died over two years ago; the boy who returned was the burnt out shell of him.**

"**Well, well, what do we have here?" Asked Taggert as he came onto the docks. **

**Johnny feigned annoyance saying "We are just admiring the moon tonight. Problems detective?"**

"**I have to wonder about that, you just decided to enjoy the moon on the pier were Helena Cassidine docks her ship. Why don't you open that bag?" He said.**

"**Do you have a warrant?" Asked Johnny with a smirk.**

"**No, but I suggest you do what I ask." He said grabbing the bag like they expected. Perfect alibi thought Johnny as he grinned at Marco who was standing in the corner. **

"**Let's go." Taggert said when he saw the small explosive device inside. Johnny turned to the third man and said "Call Alexis Davis and inform her that Detective **

**Taggert just executed an illegal search and is arresting me."**

**Meeting her client down at the station, Alexis was talking to Mac when they arrived. "Tell your clients, we aren't going to stand for vigilante justice. Spencer will be dealt with in a court of law."**

"**Mac, do you have any proof that my clients were going to do anything at all on that pier?"**

"**Miss Davis, we both know what your clients were up to. Neither of us are stupid. No matter what that permit said that C-4 was not to take down that coffee silo." **

**Alexis wanted to snark prove it, she wanted Helena dead just as much as Jason, but he was much more effective in getting the job done. This was way too sloppy, she got the feeling that Morgan and his men were using the PCPD as an alibi.**

**This was confirmed when the desk sergeant told Mac the Coast Guard was on the phone. Listening in, she saw Mac's lips tighten then heard his question, "What was the explosive used?"**

**Slamming down the phone, he turned to Taggert and said "Set them free."**

**Taggert knew he had them dead to rights, turning to protest he saw the hard look on Mac's face and groaned. "What?"**

"**The Cassidine Yacht sunk off a little while ago. TNT was used."**

"**Are you sure they didn't do it?" He said looking at Johnny who acted surprised.**

"**Yes, they also had two boats that were found a couple hundred feet away. They were turned upside down by the concussion of the blast. Two bodies identified as Helena Cassidine and Lucas Lorenzo Spencer Jr. were found on the first boat. It looks like they were trying to escape the explosion, but that the blast caught them anyhow. They are looking for the body from the second boat that was closer to Port Charles."**

**Taggert turned to Johnny and said "Where is your boss?"**

"**Sonny, more than likely at home asleep with his wife." Said Johnny.**

"**Morgan, you know I am talking about Morgan. I knew there was a reason he wasn't with you." Said a smug Taggert.**

"**Uh, Jason is at the penthouse with Elizabeth Webber." Said an entering Scott Baldwin regretfully. He had come to deal with what Laura had just pulled and instead had to send Laura to GH with Bobbie to be sedated. She had heard Mac announce Lucky's death and the red head had barely gotten her out past Carly and Sonny who were there to press charges.**

"**What are you doing here Baldwin?" Asked Taggert he wasn't much fonder of the attorney than he was of Sonny. **

"**Laura Spencer attacked Elizabeth Webber a little while ago. She got past the guard outside of her door at the penthouse. Then pushing her way in saw that Elizabeth and Jason Morgan were asleep on the sofa. She slapped Elizabeth and started shouting."**

"**Screeching is a better description." Said an entering Carly and Sonny. "Elizabeth is on the way to GH to get checked out. Monica and Mrs. Hardy were called as well. **

**You had better hope your client gets under control." Carly said to Scott. "Elizabeth was bleeding pretty bad and after what happened, I don't think people are going to have too much sympathy for Laura."**

**Sonny stood there letting Carly vent. They had been woken up by Francis knocking to let Sonny know that Sorrell had used the fire as an excuse to attack one of their warehouses when they had heard the commotion across the hall. **

"**How badly hurt was Elizabeth?" Asked Mac Scorpio. **

"**She will have a few bruises, that is all."**

"**Your client was ripping at her hair and scratched up her arms. What was she doing there in the first place?" Asked a scathing Carly. "She just has a desperate need to borrow some sugar at five in the morning?" **

"**It wasn't like that." He said knowing that Laura was on the brink of breaking down. "She was hoping to get Elizabeth's help to locate Lucky."**

"**Is you client out of her mind?" Asked Alexis in disbelief.**

"**Unfortunately, yes." Admitted Scott. "She has been on the edge for days and some confrontation with Elizabeth at the blues club sent her over the edge. Ask Spencer."**

"**We will when we find him." Said Mac. He loathed the man, but knew that he might be the key to what had happened on that yacht. Except for Helena actually being killed, this had Luke Spencer's name written all over it.**

"**Sir the Coast Guard again."**

**Mac answered the phone and thanked the man soberly. "They found Spencer's body. It looks like they found it off the second boat. There were traced of TNT found on the boat as well. From the looks of things Spencer planted the bomb then found out Lucky was on board somehow."**

"**Are they sure?" Asked Alexis feeling bad about her old friend.**

"**Yes, his body is in better shape than the other two. Looks like he drowned." Said Mac.**

**Sonny nodded, then escorted Carly to GH. While she didn't get along with her uncle, it was going to hit her mother hard and he wanted her to be there. This was going to hit the entire Spencer family hard.**

**Audrey Hardy was furious as she paced up and down the hallway while Monica was in the room taking care of Elizabeth's cuts and bruises. She saw Bobbie walking down the hallway with Laura Spencer who looked out of it in a wheelchair.**

"**What is she doing here?" She asked the nurse she had trained all those years ago.**

"**Audrey, Lucky is dead. They have sedated her; I am taking her to a room."**

**Alan walked up with the security guard and said to the man. "She is not to leave her room, at any time. IF Nik tries to countermand my orders send him to me. Mac Scorpio called; an officer is on his way."**

**Nodding his understanding, Alan turned to Audrey and asked "How is Elizabeth?"**

"**Doing better." Said an exiting Monica leaving Elizabeth with Jason who had a few gouges of his own. "She needed glue for the ones on her arm. We used that instead of stitches so that it wouldn't scar. She is going to have a headache from where Laura yanked at her hair and her head hit the coffee table."**

"**How did this happen?" Asked Audrey as Jason joined them with a large bloodstain on his shirt.**

"**A new guard, we still don't know anything else. I woke up to hear Laura shouting at Elizabeth as she pulled her off me. I went to grab Laura to free Elizabeth, which is when she hit her head." He admitted miserable. He could still hear the thump.**

"**Is that when you got those cuts?" Asked Monica wanting to touch them, but he had barely let her clean them and she knew that that had only happened because of Elizabeth. **

"**No that happened because Scott tried to get me to release Laura. I did to check on Elizabeth, but Scott couldn't handle her. Francis arrived as she attacked me." He admitted to his parents.**

"**We have some news." Said Sonny as he walked over while Carly walked to share the news with her mother.**

"**What, I thought you went to the station to make sure that Alexis filed charges on Laura." Asked Jason furious with his partner.**

"**We did, but when we got there, Mac got news from the Coast Guard. The Cassidine Yacht sank with Lucky and Helena on board. Bobbie insisted on taking Laura here while we talked to Mac. Then he got a call. IT looks like it was Luke who placed the bomb."**

**They let that sink in, before talking again. "So Spencer killed his son?" Asked Alan. **

"**Yes. They are worried this will send Laura over the edge." Admitted Sonny. "Carly is telling her mother as we speak."**

**Jason felt bad for the older Spencer, his delaying the man had more than likely cost him his life. But he couldn't deal with that right now. Right now it was more important to be there for Elizabeth.**

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Over the next few days the fallout seemed to subdue the town. Elizabeth stuck close to Jason, but felt guilty that she hadn't done more to stop Lucky. At the same time, she had been working up the courage to tell Jason her feelings for him.**

**Jason was having similar thoughts. He loved Elizabeth but was unsure of how to inform her or if she even felt the same way. He wanted to be sure that she felt the same way, he wasn't sure he could handle it if she didn't.**

**Sonny and Carly had been supporting Bobbie emotionally, while Scott had tried to fight Nik for the right to care for Laura. She had lost all contact with reality when Mac had explained what had happened. **

**The idea of Luke being responsible for Lucky's death finally sent her over the edge she had been teetering on for a while. Stefan and Nik worked together to try and keep her together, but it just wasn't enough. **

**Lulu had been turned over to Bobbie who was raising her along with Lucas. Leslie was staying close, but knew at her age it wouldn't be easy to raise a child with Luke and Laura's genes.**

**Nik and Emily had been drawn closer by the tragedy, both had been sure it would be Jason who took out Helena and Lucky, instead in an awful irony it was Luke who had killed his had been at the funeral, Elizabeth understandably staying away, in spite of Elizabeth's wishes to honor Luke. **

**Gia had been gradually feeling left out, then after meeting a handsome man in the park, she had slowly started to fall for this rich and cultured man who she had run into at the hospital a lot. She kept telling her brother that he was just a friend when he asked why she wasn't with Nik so much. She didn't want to admit some girl had done what she promised and stolen him away. **

**"His wife is in the same wing as Laura Spencer. They have been parted for years." was her usual way of explaining a relationship when in truth she had begun sleeping with him before her final ending with Nik.**

**Two weeks later, when Carly stopped over at the penthouse and hemming and hawing offered Elizabeth a job. "I am going to be starting Deception again."**

**"Carly, thank you, but no. I never wanted to model in the first place. The only reason I stayed was the contract. Gia was the one who wanted it."**

**Sighing, Carly said "Without you, it won't work. Prints said she would only work with you."**

**"I am sorry, Carly but I need to get away from here for a while." She said.**

**"Don't you dare do this to Jason. I have been nice to you, for his sake and the modeling, but don't you do this muffin." She warned. "Don't you dare leave him."**

**"Carly, Jason is the one who wants to travel." She said quietly. "We are going away as soon as Sorrell is dealt with."**

**"Oh, okay." She said quietly as she left. Sonny had pointed out that Jason loved Elizabeth and if they didn't want to lose him they had to accept that.**

**Gia found her friend while Nik was talking to his mother, they had come to an understanding, but it still hurt. She had loved Nik in her own way.. "Hey, how are you doing?"**

**"Now well, do you have time for some lunch?" He asked. He had learned who she was and had no intention of allowing her into his son's life. **

**The next morning, Nik answered the door and saw his Uncle Stefan standing there with Alexis. "What is it? Is it my mother?"**

**"No, sit down, please. Mac showed up looking for you. Gia Campbell was killed last night but she managed to kill her assailant with her brother's gun. It was your father. Starvos. Tony Jones confessed to Mac, he was frozen and Tony thawed him out under threat from Helena. That was why Lucas was hurt."**

**"Are you sure that Gia is dead?" He asked feeling numb.**

**"Yes, Taggert identified her body. It looks like he was strangling her when she got a hold of the gun that Taggert given her when Helena showed up in town." Said Alexis as she reached out to comfort Nik.**

**"I... I need to be alone for a while." He said before heading back up the stairs. Looking into his bedroom, he saw a naked Emily asleep in his bed and wondered what to tell her. How to explain his guilt. He had broken up with Gia yesterday when he had realized his love for the younger girl, now Gia had been killed because of him.**

**Waking her up he held her while telling her what had happened. "This is my family's fault. How do I deal with that? I found happiness with you only to hurt another person."**

**"Nik, like you aren't responsible for Lucky, you aren't responsible for Starvos. We don't know why Gia was with him." She said thinking on what Elizabeth had said about seeing her with a dark haired man in the park several days ago.**

**"Tomorrow is the ball, what am I going to do?" He said. "How do I celebrate while all of this is going on."**

**"You don't have to go. I will deal with it. You need to talk to Taggert and find out about Starvos. Elizabeth will help me."**

**"I can't do that, I need to face things, now. I won't hide, I won't let anyone think you aren't important to me. I won't lie that way." Kissing her, he said sadly. "When this is over, we need to talk, okay?"**

**The day of the ball was a lovely morning as Elizabeth, Emily and Chloe Morgan went to work supervising the hanging of the decorations and the placing of the table while various people got together to deal with what had happened.**

**Scott was furious at the end when Nik announced that Laura had been send away to deal with her problems in peace. **

**The mob war came to an end when Jason made sure that Sorrell and his followers were dealt with. He was grumbling when Sonny took him to find a suit to wear to this ball tonight. **

**"You want to impress Elizabeth, get dressed up and do this right."**

**"What if I am wrong?" He admitted his fears to Sonny.**

**"The girl is in love with you, she was when you left the first time. Don't let your doubts talk you out of this." Said Sonny happy for his friend.**

**When everything was finished in the ballroom, Elizabeth went to change into the dress that Chloe was lending her for the dance. Sitting to put on her makeup after pinning up her curls, she looked at herself and was stunned. **

**"You look great." Said Emily from the doorway. **

**Turning she said "You look quite grownup yourself, now answer my questions about what happened."**

**"I spent the night, but we heard about Gia the next morning." She admitted. "We decided to back up a little bit and take this slowly."**

**Elizabeth stood and walked over to hug her friend. "Are you okay?"**

**"Yes, what is going on with you and my brother?"**

**"Nothing." She admitted. **

**"Really?" She asked astonished. Jason and Elizabeth had been sleeping together every evening, but no sex, wow!**

**"Yes, tonight, is the night. Though." She said blushing. She was worried about it, she had no experience and Jason had tons. **

**Giggling they walked down the stairs to wait for Jason and Nik. **

**Hearing a knock on the door, they opened it to Nik who looked like he wasn't happy. "What is it?"**

**"Taggert found evidence that Gia was sleeping with Starvos. I had to tell him the truth that we had broken up before she was killed. He told me a few things that had been brought to light about Gia. So do you mind if we went for a drive later tonight?"**

**"Sure, but for now, we have to wait for Jason. He is coming to get Elizabeth." Said Emily as the younger man admired both of the young women, a quick glance at Elizabeth and a much, much longer one at Emily. **

**"You look gorgeous, both of you." He said gallantly while his eyes hadn't left Emily since she had drawn his attention to her dress. Elizabeth laughed as they heard someone else knocking.**

**Opening it she stopped breathing, Jason Morgan dressed in a suit was something that was beyond belief. "Wow, you look good."**

**"So do you." He said stunned. Elizabeth was wearing a sleeveless backless gown in a dark blue color with fabric draped at the very low waist being held together by a very narrow silver chain at the back. Seeing her wearing the white opera gloves along with a cloak that lay across the back of the sofa. "Shall we head out?"**

**"Yes." She said before telling Emily they would see her at the Port Charles Hotel. **

**Jason told Marco to take the long way as they drove by the waterfront before heading downtown. **

**"Are you ready to leave tomorrow?"**

**"Yes, I talked to grams; we are having breakfast before we leave." She said. "Have you visited with Lila?" **

**"Yes, she wishes us well." What she had really said was to enjoy this time and to propose when the time is right. That he would know when that was. **

**When he told her about wanting to make everything perfect, she had smiled gently and told him that nothing was every perfect but to enjoy the life you had.**

**When they arrived, Elizabeth and Jason joined Carly and Sonny who were sitting with Bobbie who had come with her ex, Stefan Cassidine.**

**"What took you so long?" Asked Carly. She has seen them pulling out before Sonny and her had. **

**"We went for a drive. Excuse me, I promised Grandmother we would visit with her tonight. Since Edward and AJ are occupied, we can head over now."**

**As the three of them talked, Monica and Alan approached, slowly not wanting to scare off their son. Alan was shocked when instead Jason thanked them for their help, but explained they were leaving in the morning to travel for a while.**

**"May we ask where you are going?"**

**"We haven't made up our mind. We are going to go wherever the urge sends us. My sister is going to stay with grams for a while, so I am going to keep in touch, but we have no set plans."**

**Jason drew Elizabeth out onto the dance floor, moving slowly with her in his arms. "I can't wait."**

**"Me either." She sighed while watching as their friends and family danced and ate while enjoying the night. At midnight, Jason pulled Elizabeth out to the terrace and kissed her. **

**Holding his breath for just a minute, he knew it was time to tell her what was in his heart. "I love you. So very, very much."**

**"I love you too." She said as he leaned in to kiss her. When they parted, Elizabeth touched her lips, amazed at how much more intense it felt. Wrapping their arms around one another, they enjoyed their final night in Port Charles.**

**They were soon heading home, both a little nervous about what they wanted. Jason knew that Elizabeth hadn't ever made love and she knew he had way more experience, and worried about pleasing him.**

**Drawing her into his arms, Jason leaned in to kiss her once they had locked to door. "Wait." she said. Pulling on his hand, she went up the stairs to the master bath and grabbed a wash cloth. **

**Seeing her trying to scrub the gunk of her face, Jason took the cloth and after rinsing it, started to gently wipe all the make up off her face. When he came to her lips, she said "You are going to have to be a little more rough, that lipstick is made to stay on forever."**

**Leaning in, Jason soon had the color off, leaving her lips naturally plump and her face rosy. Dropping the wash cloth into the sink, he lowered his lips and gently kissed both sides of her mouth before capturing her lips in a mind blowing kiss.**

**When they pulled back, the pins that had been in Elizabeth's hair were on the ground and Jason's hair was standing on end. "Wow." she said. "If this is what the kissing is like, just how good is the making out going to be.**

**Growling, he picked her up and carried her into their room. Setting her on the edge of the bed, he thoroughly checked her hair to removed all the pins before pushing her back onto the pillows. **

**She laid there looking up at him watching as his eyes darkened with desire at the image he was seeing. The woman he had loved for years, lying in his bed wanting to make love with him.**

**Elizabeth reached for Jason's hand and pulled him down next to her. The she slid the suit jacket off his shoulders, feeling the large bulge where his tie was in him pocket, she eased her one hand to another bulge while her other pushed the tailored coat onto the ground.**

**Jason kissed his way down Elizabeth's face to her ears before pulling the lobe into his mouth and suckling it then with a impish smile confessed about the night she had molested him in her sleep. "Oh god!" she said mortified to know that she had actually done that.**

**"Feel free to nibble on any part of me any time you want." he said before whispering. "I intend to do the same to you." before moving down her neck to the hallow at the bottom of her throat, he then moved up to the pulse point and slowly sucked the skin, leaving a faint bruise. "You marked me that night as well.**

**When she started to talk, Jason eased up and kissed her deeply swallowing any words that would have come out. Feeling constricted in his dress shirt, he quickly backed away and unbuttoned it before tossing it on top of his suit coat. **

**Elizabeth stopped him from coming back, reaching down to remove his t-shirt that he was wearing underneath. Jason sat down on the bed while she stood after kicking off her heels. **

**Giving him a slight smirk, she said "Any time, any part right?" before leaning in to kiss Jason's nipples and then she moved lower to the scar he had from when she had nursed him. "Mine, all mine." **

**Laying back on the bed, Jason pulled Elizabeth on top of him, grateful that the dress had helped him slightly by sliding down exposing her small curvy breasts to his eager eyes. Jason pulled her up over top of him, so that he could enjoy them with more than his eyes. **

**Elizabeth tried to straddle Jason, but found the gowns fitted skirt was hindering her. "Jason." she panted as she rolled onto her stomach, "Help me get this off."**

**Finding the zipper, he undid it but was unsure how to release the top half. "There are hooks, on both sides."**

**Undoing the hooks, he watched as Elizabeth slid back to the edge of the bed and stood. That fabulous dress slithered to the ground as she stepped out of it and on her knees edged back onto the bed. "Elizabeth, stockings?" groaned Jason as his eyes saw the legs encases in the silk stocking and connected to a lace garter. **

**She reached down to unhook the garter, but Jason got to it before her, the stockings became less taunt but still clung to her incredible legs. Jason eased her onto her back as he rolled down first one garter than the next. Tossing them onto the growing pile, he lightly ran his hands up her legs and to her hips. **

**Leaning in, he lifted her off the bed and ordered her to wrap her legs around his hips while he turned and sat down. **

**Elizabeth felt slightly precarious in this position so she unwrapped her legs and straddled the large hard bulge nudging her center. Jason was working his way back down her chest so that he could feast on her, but this made him stop and moan. Wanting to ease the hunger slightly, he laid back down, pulling Elizabeth with him.**

**"This is so much better." she said breathlessly as Jason pulled her over his head and latched on to a nipple and suckled, when he felt Elizabeth stiffen, he stopped but she said "don't you dare." returned to his meal.**

**Feeling the pressure of her moving closer, Jason grinned at the convenience as he moved from one to the other, only stopping when he felt her wiggling her lower body closer as well. He rolled them over, wanting to get Elizabeth in a more comfortable position. **

**With a quick peck to each tip, he moved to the hallow between the two mounds and slowly eased down her body, kissing every single inch until he reached her belly button. Stopping he gave it a more thorough kiss before looking up to see Elizabeth's eyes were closed as her face showed bliss. "Elizabeth, can I..." He was worried, but she reached down to take his hands in hers and slid them under the elastic in her pale green panties. **

**She held her breath, worried what he would think of her. When Emily had first suggested waxing, she had rejected it, but yesterday morning, when she had decided that she wouldn't wait any longer, she had done it. **

**Stunned, he saw that she was completely nude, touching her gently, he looked up and saw her anxious expression. "Emily talked me into it." she said suddenly giggling at the idea of bringing up his sister at this moment.**

**Jason moved with lightning speed, he quickly kissed her lips, then grabbed a pillow to place behind her waist, before telling her to prop her body on her arms. He quietly whispered, "Watch me." before moving her into position.**

**Elizabeth found herself unable to look away, as Jason softly ran his hands over her mound, and pushing her legs at the knees, until they were even further apart. Feeling the wetness escaping, Elizabeth smiled, well aware that he had her wetter than she had made herself while dreaming about him.**

**When she saw his strong capable fingers, slowly separating her outer lips, Elizabeth whimpered from the pleasure of his touch as well as the visual of him touching her. Jason's eyes quickly looked up and then returned to the incredibly sight before him. Leaning in, he kissed her wanting to distract her. **

**As his tongue tangled with her, Elizabeth felt the his hand traveling from her waist to her back to help support her while his fingers found the hidden spot that was making every single nerve ending in her body tingle. **

**When his fingers slowly moved through her wet lips to find the hidden treasure, Elizabeth moaned softly when as his questing fingers found what they were looking for and intimately explored her. **

**Feeling his lips traveling south, it took everything in her not to close her eyes and enjoy the feelings he was making her feel. When she found the courage to stop looking into his eyes and moved to his hand, it was almost her undoing when she saw him touching her like that.**

**Jason was worried about going too far to fast, but seeing the way Elizabeth's eyes were struggling to keep open, he knew she was as eager as he was to move forward. When she saw his lips close over her and his tongue reach out to with its tip to lick the small clit, Elizabeth's body arched backwards as the sensations overwhelmed her. **

**Backing off, Jason watched as Elizabeth's body went taunt, then heard her say, "Jason, please."**

**Moving his hand to her hip, Jason slowly moved south, using his tongue and lips to bring Elizabeth to the brink of orgasm. Feeling her reach for him, he eased up to see the sheen of sweat covering her body and the plea in her eyes. **

**"Jason, please I need, I need you to..." she couldn't express what she wanted, but Jason understood. Reaching for the condom he had placed in the pocket of his dress slacks, he ripped the packaging so that he could protect them from an early pregnancy. But the mental image of her having his child almost sent him over the edge right then and there. **

**Elizabeth watched, never taking her eyes off his hands as he moved closer. Seeing him stop and hesitate, she looked up and said "I love you." just as he pushed forward and entered her.**

**Stopping when he felt how tight she was, he asked "Is this okay?"**

**"Yes." she said before reaching out to pull him down to here. 'Yes, it is okay."**

**Easing out, he slowly found a comfortable rhythm as they moved in unison both moving towards the ecstasy they knew they would find. Jason made sure that Elizabeth went over the edge, before finding his pleasure was tied to hers as he soon joined her. **

**When they had come down from their emotional high, Jason eased back and went to take care of the condom. Grabbing a washcloth, he came into the bedroom to see Elizabeth standing at the window with tears in her eyes.**

**"Elizabeth?" he said worried.**

**Turning she went into his arms and said "I love you, I just wish we had done this sooner. I wish I had had the courage to ask you to stay when you were home last year."**

**"Me too." he said before pulling her into the shower. Knowing she would be sore in the morning and that they had a long trip in front of them, Jason and Elizabeth dried off and soon were asleep in each other's arms.**

**Jason went to have breakfast with Lila, not realizing his face showed his happiness. Entering the small breakfast nook where his grandmother was sitting, he smiled at the picture she presented as she placed roses in a small vase. "You know, when I am away from home, this is how I remember you."**

**"Oh, Jason, how good of you to stop in before leaving." She said hugging her grandson. "Where is Elizabeth this morning?"**

**"She is with her grandmother. Saying good bye. We are meeting Nik and Emily in the park later on." He said sitting down and talking with her. When he heard his grandfather as they wrapped up their meal, he hugged her and left quietly by the side door. **

**Elizabeth was telling Audrey and Sarah who had arrived that morning that she was leaving. "Are you sure that you will be back for the fourth of July?" Asked Audrey. **

**"Yes, we are leaving for Europe the day after." She said. The smile on her face and the light in her eyes convinced Audrey that she was happy, even as her grandmother was a little sad to see her leave. "Grams, we are going to be keeping the penthouse, but do you want your bistro set back. I would hate to keep it if it isn't going to get any use." **

**"Liz, keep it there. That way, I know you will use it when you return. Even if it is only an occasional visit home." She said kissing her granddaughter. **

**Sarah was a little upset, she had returned home for two reasons. One to spend time with her family, including Lizzie. That was mainly to make her realize she could be a model and still be a disappointment to her family. The second was a job at GH.**

**Now Lizzie was going away on an around the world trip with one of the hottest guys she had ever seen. Pouting slightly, she sighed. At least she could connect back up with Nik; she had read how his girlfriend had been murdered. **

**With one finally hug, Elizabeth left Maple Avenue and went to see what Carly wanted at Kelly's. Entering she saw the blond with an envelope. The blond didn't say a word, just handed it to her. Opening it up, Elizabeth saw the proofs from her fashion shoots along with some candid that Miss Prints had taken. **

**"They are to be kept at the penthouse, that way you have something besides those two odd paintings to decorate those bare walls." She said not adding that in a way it would be make her feel closer to them. **

**Elizabeth saw it for the gesture of peace it was, and quietly thanked the blond. "Would you mind if Jason and I sent Michael post cards as we travel?"**

**"As long as Sonny and I hear from you both as well. Elizabeth, we are never going to be best girl friends or anything, but..." she didn't know how to say what she wanted, what came out instead had them both laughing. "...at least you're not Robin."**

**"Carly, I will take good care of him, I promise." She said as she hugged the upset blond and taking the pictures left. "I love him, you know."**

**"I do know that is the only reason I don't hate this. It took me a while, but I finally realized that my feelings towards Jason weren't anything like what I feel for Sonny. I finally got it that you love him. He loves you too."**

**Jason said goodbye to Sonny who promised to let him enjoy his time with Liz. "I was planning on hiring that Zander kid, but he is a little too impulsive. So I promoted Johnny and hired Milo full time. If you ever want to get back in..."**

**"Sonny, I am going to live. Maybe for the first time since I woke up, I feel like I am home. Like I am finally where I belong. Elizabeth makes me feel that way."**

**"Love her, Jason. Trust her; let her trust in you. Remember one important thing, talk to her. Find out what she thinks. It's important."**

**"I will. I have to go; we are saying goodbye to Emily at the park."**

**Walking out the door, Jason stopped Max and reminded him to water the plants while they were gone. "Don't let them die, Liz will never let Emily hear the end of it if they do."**

**Walking into the park, Elizabeth saw her friends holding hands and talking on a park bench. Coming closer she was amused to listen as Emily told Nik about her crush and her plan with Elizabeth to begin living for themselves this year. **

**"That is why you finally made me realize you were all grown up." He said kissing her.**

**"MY EYES, MY eyes, my poor eyes." Said Elizabeth covering them while Francis followed behind trying not to laugh at the lighthearted tone in Elizabeth's voice.**

**"Get over it. I have seen you kissing my brother and this morning when I showed up to change at the penthouse I saw the bedroom. I doubt that the sheets got that twisted while you were just talking."**

**"No they didn't." She said with a smile. Hearing Jason saying her name, she turned and saw him arriving with the motorcycle. Parking on the steps just beyond the park barrier, he walked over and hugged his sister. **

**"We are going to miss you." Said Elizabeth as she felt tears falling down her face. "I love you, Porthos."**

**"I love you to Artemis." Emily replied. They hugged once again, while Jason saw the rain was coming and turned to head up the steps. Elizabeth was halfway gone when Nik impulsively called out. "Elizabeth!"**

**"What?" She returned from where she was heading towards the bike. **

**"Remember, you always have a home here and if you have to bring Jason back, so be it." He said just as Emily elbowed him.**

**"Nik, I am where I want to be. Jason is my home." She said then taking Jason's outstretched hand, she left without looking back. At the bike, she handed Jason the package from Carly, he stored it then helped her put on her helmet as they got on the bike and pulled away. **

**"They will be back." Said Emily with a sad smile. "With stories of adventures, paintings for the walls, and books. Lots and lots of travel books.**

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Breakfast Tiffany's**

**Chapter 6**

**Emily was right. Elizabeth and Jason returned. First for the Fourth of July celebrations. Lila was happy they arrived in time to see the beautiful roses blooming in her rose garden. While Emily took Elizabeth off to the side to inform her all that was going on. **

"**Laura is the same, at least Lulu doesn't seem to understand how badly off her mother is. Nik and I spend as much time with Lucas and her as possible. Your sister is being a pain, she seemed shocked to discover that Nik wasn't going to fall over with joy at seeing her."**

"**She has been spending a lot of time at GH, trying to get in with my parents. Mom finally suggested she spend more time working as a doctor and less time gossiping with Amy Vining."**

"**Nik and I are moving slowly towards our future. He is worried that I am too young for marriage." she said with a roll of her eyes.**

**Carly and Sonny told them about his newly arrived sister and had a dinner party to introduce her to their well traveled friends. Courtney spent the evening pouting as it was the first time since her arrival she wasn't the center of attention at a Corinthos gathering. **

"**Elizabeth, will you send me post cars from Europe too?" asked the red headed little boy. He had spent the past few months putting tacks in a giant posted of the US every time he had gotten one of the colorful postcards that Elizabeth send to him. **

**When the two men had walked over to Elizabeth and Jason's penthouse, Courtney had suggested since they traveled so much, they lend it to her. **

"**We wouldn't be able to warn you when we were coming into town, so that you could vacate it. So it just wouldn't be fair to you." said Elizabeth sweetly while inside she smirked. Sonny's sister was as ridiculous as they came. She had meet her barely an hour and half ago and had barely said five words to Elizabeth but was now asking for a favor?**

**Carly knew she had to change to topic of discussion and mentioned that she was working with Miss Prints to deal with all the photos she had taken while in town. "You really should consider modeling, again."**

**Jumping in, Courtney squealed that she would love to. That she had heard Carly had been involved with Deception cosmetics and that she would love to step into Brenda Barrett's shoes. Then she preceded to over run the conversation about how beautiful the model had been and how it was a shame she had died so young, and finally that she wished she had gotten a change to know her.**

**Elizabeth saw in Carly's eyes the minute the taller blond was tossed out of the potential friend category and tried not to laugh when she snapped at Courtney. "I was talking to Elizabeth."**

**The younger blonds' mouth snapped shut as she went back to trying to ingratiate herself in her sister in laws eyes. She had realized that something she said had done damage to the work she had already done to befriend her brother's wife.**

**Too bad it didn't seem to work, by the end of the next week, invites to the Corinthos penthouse had all but dried up for the blond, who saw Elizabeth Webber as the reason and decided she was the enemy. **

**Seeing AJ Quartermaine watching the girl with his brother, gave her an idea. She hadn't been in town that long but had already heard about the animosity between her brother and the heir to the richest family in town.**

**They were soon making plans together, Courtney to use AJ to get what she wanted, Elizabeth Webber's boy toy and Sonny's admiration for her cunning and AJ access to his biological son. **

**Courtney soon found out that this was not going to happen when she overheard Jason talking about traveling to Europe at the diner one day while talking to his sister who she was also trying to cultivate. **

"**I have always wanted to go to Spain, all I need is a handsome matador to escort me. Have you ever been to Spain Jason?" she asked innocently. Jason wasn't paying any attention to the waitress, but answered to be polite. **

"**Yes, I can't wait to show it to Elizabeth when we get there, she is going to love the artwork in Seville." he said dashing her hopes slightly but she soon made herself another enemy in Emily.**

"**Why are you with Elizabeth, are you her body guard or something. She doesn't really seem your type." she asked.**

**Emily asked. "Do you think you can bring us our drinks, we have to meet my best friend to move some stuff into her penthouse." she finished with a grimace. If the blond was that dumb, she had no intention of clueing her in on what Jason and Elizabeth were to each other. She really was as think as a brick like Lucas said. **

**The Quartermaines threw the annual fireworks/carnival for the Fourth of July in the park. Jason had decided that since they were leaving tomorrow, Elizabeth and he would share their secret with them all at once, then escape. Elizabeth had been all for telling them separately at first, but realized she wasn't up for the million different variation of congratulations she would receive.**

"**May we have your attention please?" asked Alan who was shocked at his son's request for a chance to make an announcement. Jason walked over holding Elizabeth's hand and said "We are getting married next year."**

**Then walked away without adding anything else, not that anyone was truly surprised. But what happened next would lead to trouble for the Corinthos family. Courtney had been certain that all it would take was getting his attention for Jason to leave the little flat chested girl, but instead he was announcing their marriage, there was no way she was going to look like a fool. **

**Too many people had been aware of her blatant interest in the younger Quartermaine heir. Taking AJ off, she suggested that they marry first, so that Edward would support his going for custody of Michael.**

**So AJ tried to ruin it for Jason by announcing he was marrying Sonny's long lost sister. All that had done was annoy Edward who suggested he take a good look at the blond before falling for her tricks. That he was a fool if he thought marrying her would help him with Michael. **

**His back up, AJ moved ahead with his plan, in spite of his brother not being there for him to rub his face in his supposed triumph. Within a week of the elopement, Courtney and AJ found themselves living in a dinky apartment and working dead end jobs. Courtney however couldn't seem to keep hers for long though.**

**She blamed him for ruining their plans all the while plotting on how to get Jason back to help her out, he just plotted how to make her divorce him so that he wouldn't have to share his fortune when he got it back.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jason and Elizabeth returned the following year in the spring, married and happy all the while avoiding Edward who was asking when Elizabeth was going to have the next Quartermaine heir. **

**Jason and Elizabeth had brought the wedding pictures to show their family, Lila and Monica were appropriately weepy while Emily was dying to make the announcement that Nik and her were planning on getting married as soon as she graduated from medical school. **

**Carly spent the time looking at the pictures, pining the one that got away. Not Jason, but Elizabeth. She had tried to find a way to work on getting Deception going, but the only model she had in mind was now married to her best friend. Courtney was at dinner that night, since AJ was working and Sonny was worried about his little sister.**

**She had managed to 'accidentally' spill wine on the photos, but Elizabeth told her not to worry. These were just copies for Carly and Sonny. Taking the one that she still had in hand, Carly found an empty frame and stuck it on her mantle piece while joking with Elizabeth about how she had never thought that someday she would be happy to have that there.**

**They stuck around all summer to help deal with the threat from Luis Alcazar and the return of a fake Brenda Barrett. Once things settled down, Sonny had to work hard to make it up to Carly for his false hope that Brenda was alive. The blonde's feelings were hurt and she doubted she would ever recover from the pain. **

**Sarah fled that summer, Emily having publicly humiliated her for trying to sleep with Nik. They married soon after that, wanting to affirm their love with Elizabeth standing up for them as Nik's best woman. Emily having lost the coin toss still hadn't forgiven Nik for that. So in revenge she had asked Jason to be her Man of Honor. **

**Stefan had grumbled at the lack of tradition, but was well pleased with the boy he had thought of as his son's choice of bride. He made plans to head to Greece wanting to give them time alone, without his company.**

**Courtney and AJ had problems with first his drinking then their money problems. She ended up stripping to pay off a debt he incurred as the result of an accident, but when she went to Jason, Elizabeth overhearing suggested she return to work at Kelly's. She had quit working there the previous year after the other waitresses had made it plain that she had to cover her own shift. **

**And when the blond tried again to cry on Jason's shoulders over their money problems, he had suggested she talk to Sonny. That he was her brother, and then pointed out he didn't consider AJ part of his family. **

**Elizabeth had finally had enough of the blonde's shenanigans and went to Sonny under the guise of helping her and suggested he hire her for something simple like filing and send her to school. Sonny had thought it was a terrific idea, but Courtney had exploded showing Sonny that she expected to be taken care of when she declared Elizabeth mean for suggesting she get a job.**

"**Courtney, either take this job or don't come to me for anything, got it." said Sonny as he saw his father's less then flattering traits in his sister.**

**When she had suggested that the answer to her problems was divorcing AJ and marrying someone in his organization, Sonny gave in thinking that AJ was the problem. **

**First he arranged for the divorce, unknowingly pleasing AJ then he ordered her to the Island for the few remaining weeks Jason was in town after they (the Corinthos and Morgan's) returned to the Morgan Penthouse after surprise party for Audrey.**

**Courtney had believed that Jason would come home and she could seduce him away from the girl she now hated. Seeing his sister sitting on the steps sprawled naked had sickened him. Sonny refused to give up on her, in spite of being forced to deal with her obsession with his partner.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jason and Liz left to finish their tour of Europe while making plans for their future. Jason had been making investments and working on small things to keep him busy while Elizabeth took a month to study painting at an art school in Florence. As he worked he found he enjoyed it more than he had ever had working for Sonny. He had begun finding lost things and rare items that people hoped to purchase. **

**Sonny had problems of his own. Courtney had returned to Port Charles and was living in the Corinthos Penthouse. It destroyed his marriage to Carly, who found solace with Jasper Jacks who had found a drunken Skye in bed with Lorenzo Alcazar when the man turned up.**

**Trying to get away from his sister while trying to help her, Sonny soon found himself spending time in his old neighborhood and meeting with old friends and former business partners. When Francis and Johnny both left to work for Jason in Europe at the legal businesses he had bought, Sonny promoted Max.**

**Francis and his wife, the former attorney for Sonny, Alexis Davis soon had two little girls while Carly had a little girl with Jax. She had wanted to name him after her friends, but Jax had pointed out that Lizzie Jax could be turned into a poem about Lizzie Borden so instead she was named Morgan Elizabeth Jacks. **

**Carly with the end of her marriage had become an owner of an art gallery after seeing Miss Prints regular shots, so she now was the exclusive dealer for Liz Morgan paintings and Prints Photographs. **

**When Jax opened the new hotel after the old one burnt down, Carly had moved her gallery from her mother' cellar at Kelly's to the new space where sales bloomed. **

**Not all the news from Port Charles was good, Jason's grandmother died in her sleep, leaving a heartbroken community. **

**Jason and Liz had made it home for the funeral and they were shocked at the will reading to find that Lila had left their future children the shares in ELQ that Lila's pickle company had bought. **

**AJ had lost his bid to get custody of Michael and ran off with Sarah who was in town to visit her brother. Steven had washed his hands of his sister. He had always believed her when they were kids about Elizabeth's jealously of her, but after two weeks of hearing her teeth grind every time their Grams mentioned Elizabeth, got the idea she had been lying all these years.**

**Courtney had gone to business school to get her degree so that she could become a secretary and snag a rich man. Jasper Jacks had fired her after one week and Nik who had come across her crying, hired her. After trying to first get Nik into her claws and running into Emily's fist, she finally got the message that Port Charles wasn't for her. **

**She ran off with Zander Smith who had inherited his father's money after his death at the Port Charles Hotel. Zander had spent the last few years scrambling to make a name for himself and now that he had money, decided to live the life he had always wanted. Taking Corinthos sister with him to New Zealand, was a way of sticking it to the man who had rejected him all those years ago.**

**Laura was still locked inside of her own mind and Lulu after spending some time in therapy started to fulfill her parents legacy, forcing Bobbie to ship her to Greece where Stefan Cassidine had just married a much younger woman named Sam McCall. **

**The two women spitting and clawing at each other saved the family some money as Lulu suspicious of Stefan's wife had hired Felicia Scorpio to research her. The phone lines between Port Charles and Greece were busy when it was discovered she was little more than a con artist who took rich men for their money. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Now Sonny was dating a woman from his old neighborhood and seemed to have settled down some, her son was also his. Olivia was savvy enough to keep him on his toes and knew enough of his past to make him feel comfortable for the first time in years.**

**Dante had caused quite a stir in Port Charles arriving at the same time as Lulu returned from Greece to live with her brother and his wife.**

**They were soon a pair while Nik and Emily had their hands full with a newborn son of their own. After Laura had a few weeks of lucidity, as the result from some drugs that Robin Scorpio provided all found out that in her mind she had been stuck on what Liz had said all those years ago in the blues club. **

**She had placed Scott as the arsonist and Luke as the mobster and she had been the young woman who had been raped. The doctors said her mind would never been fully healthy again. That the repeated traumas of her life made it impossible for her to live in the real world.**

**Carly and Jax had a scare when his international criminal of a brother turned back up. He was found dead after trying to hold the hotel hostage. Max had shot him clean through. **

**They and their three kids, Michael, Morgan and their son John were spending as much time in Australia as they were in Port Charles. Bobbie was a frequent guest while Lucas had moved with his dad to Tennessee. **

**The Quartermaine's were as cantankerous as ever. Alan and Monica had dealt with the mess of Skye's marriage, her subsequent marriage to a former mobster and the birth of her daughter named after Lila and her mother Rae. Emily and AJ hadn't talked in years, not since he had tried to blackmail her into helping him win Michael.**

**Tracy had been breezing in and out of town, mainly to upset her son's romance with Georgie Jones, she refused to allow her son to settle for some milk and honey miss. Unfortunately for her, it hadn't worked until he had accidentally slept with Lulu Spencer after they ended up trapped together in a black out. **

**Now Maxie was dating Dante, Georgie had gone off to Italy with a broken heart and wise mind. Lulu was home raising a baby, wishing she was living at the mansion instead of the gatehouse like Dillon had them. **

**Nik and Emily were dealing with his medical scare as well as their young son's terrible twos. Stefan Alan Cassidine was proving to be a handful as he toddled around the huge pile of stone they called a home.**

**Elizabeth and Jason traveled to Europe frequently with their son Jacob in spite of being based now in Port Charles. Elizabeth to paint, Jason to work. He had gotten into a new line of work by accident while traveling but Sonny had come to understand his need for a different line of work. Sonny had even hired him once, looking for an old fortune teller machine that had once stood in his favorite restaurant as a kid.**

**Expensive paintings, rare books and the occasional rare motorcycle Jason thought with a smile as he recalled all the items he had tracked down over the years. This was the first time he wished he hadn't found what the client requested. With a grimace at the polished ebony bike, he found himself coveting it, but knew that his reputation would be on the line if he didn't turn it over when they arrived.**

**His latest client was proving to be a difficult one, never meeting face to face, all work had been done over a fax machine and computer. They wanted a rare first edition Harley Davidson bike. There had only been two made and he was waiting its future owner as he stood in the warehouse admiring it.**

"**Jason, it's incredible" said his wife as she held onto their son's hand. "Its just like I pictured it."**

"**The owner should be here soon." He said regretfully.**

"**What happened to no regrets?" She asked with a smile.**

**Remembering their first night together after Emily's spring ball and their promise to live life to the fullest and have no regrets, Jason smiled. **

"**Anyhow, the owner is here already." She said.**

**Looking around, Jason saw no one. Then he saw the look in her eyes and laughed softly. "What is the occasion?"**

"**I thought we should get in a few rides before the weather turns and I get too big to ride." She said placing his hand on the growing mound of her stomach.**

**Freezing, Jason looked at her and said "When?"**

"**May next year. Dr. Lee wants us to visit tomorrow, so that we can take our first sonogram."**

"**What is it with you and pool tables?" He asked recalling how Jake had been created on a visit to home and to Jakes. This little one had been created the night they had celebrated Elizabeth's present to him on the anniversary of their first night at Jakes. **

"**I blame it all on you." She said with a kiss as Emily showed up with Nik to take Jake to visit Stefan so they could head out for a ride.**

**Stopping on the bridge to nowhere, Jason said. "What are we going to name her?"**

"**She could be a he." She reminded him.**

"**No, it's a girl." He said sure.**

"**Then how about Emma Rose. "For Emily and your grandmother."**

"**That sounds like a good idea, I love you, Elizabeth Morgan."**

"**I love you too, but only for your bike." She said with a laugh as she grabbed the bike keys and his hand, rushing to return to their family. **

**And they all lived happily ever after.... at least until the next sweep period.**

_**FIFTEEN YEARS LATER**_

**Emily Rose and her best friend were helping Alexis Corelli as punishment for taking off on Becky's dad's speedboat. Nik had not been pleased, so he had ordered them to help take the files from the storage room to his study as his Aunt was looking for a particular piece of paper regarding the sale of Brenda Barrett's old cottage.**

"**Why are we bringing up files with the letter 'W'?" moaned Elizabeth's daughter as she dropped the large pile in her arms. "Next time I want to go fast, smack me please." **

"**You have better get that, before Stefan and Jake come though. We should be glad they are willing to help us." said Becky. Quickly taking her pile though the double doors, she returned to see Emily sitting there reading something with a large smile on her face.**

"**EMILY, come on, we don't have all day." she said.**

"**Just a minute." she said folding up a yellowed piece of paper and sticking it in the back pocket of her jeans.**

"**You can't do that." whispered Emily.**

"**Trust me, now help me get this done, then tell the boys to grab x,y,z. We can finish later. Have them meet us at Kelly's.... no, that won't work. Mom's old art studio... no she would check there. I have it, tell them to meet us at that old bridge we found. This is way too good to get caught with." she said gleefully as she rushed off to the boat her dad bought for them.**

"**Emily, this had better be good. Dad was supposed to be teaching me how to drive the bike today." said Jake as he messed up his sister's curls when they were all settled on the bridge.**

"**Read this, out loud." she said excited.**

_**We being of sound mind and over active hormonal bodies, do create this contract. We ( Elizabeth Imogene Webber and Emily Bowen Quartermaine) solemnly as fellow musketeers who from here on out will be referred to as Porthos and Artemis swear the following:**_

_**1 To have the back of our fellow female compatriot and to support her in the following endeavors without question and wholeheartedly. No matter what, we will accept that each knows our own minds and hearts.**_

_**2 We will be honest with those in our lives, not doing what is convenient so as to not hurt others feelings. We will stand tall and realize that our feelings matter. That we have the right to the pursuit of happiness, no matter how many may tell us we are wrong to pursue our goals.**_

_**3 No one will be allowed to use guilt or our pasts to get us to do what they want. **_

_**4 We will accept our hearts desires and work towards achieving our goals. Mr. X, my own personal goal will be told what is my heart no matter how long it takes me to find him. Mr. Y, your goal will be saved from the harpy in his life and you will finally work towards telling him the feelings you have had for many, many years. You claimed him, now fight for him.**_

_**5 When the other gets discouraged for any reason, we will be there with ice cream, freshly baked brownies (in Porthos Case from Kelly's.) and a strong shoulder to build the other up towards achieving our goals. **_

_**If by the time we are twenty-five we haven't succeeded in this, we will do the following **_

_**A) Run through the Quartermaine mansion dressed in a chicken suit and proclaim that we have chicken legs during Thanksgiving dinner..**_

_**B) Go to GH and tell Epiphany Johnson, the scariest nurse in the place that her face is going to freeze in that grimace and scare all the children, if we survive we will move on to the next task.**_

_**C) We will go to ELQ Headquarters and toss over the side the equivalent of a hundred thousand dollars of Monopoly money. When Det. Taggert comes to arrest us ( if Alexis hasn't gotten him fired by them.) we will ask him why he never tried to get a job as a model for Mr. Clean.**_

_**D) Finally, we will go to the person of our hearts desire and tell him that we have loved said person for all these years. **_

_**Signed here Emily and Elizabeth. **_

"**Wow do you think Dad knows about this?" asked Jake.**

**Jason had been unhappy that Jake and stood him up but excited at the idea of Elizabeth and him getting a chance to ride today. When they had arrived at the bridge and seen the foursome, Elizabeth and he had walked up to invite them to Kelly's for lunch. **

**His wife had blushed when she heard the words, then dragging Jason off explained quickly what they were reading. He had been full of himself at the idea that she had felt it was necessary to do that. **

**After kissing him, she had insisted he retrieve the paper. **

"**I would have to say I do." he said from behind the kids. **

"**Uh, I can explain." said his daughter weakly. **

"**None, necessary, your mother already did. You might want to know that she is already planning the Hospital Christmas party, my guess is that Morgan Jacks won't be the only one wearing an elf cost..." Jason stopped talking.**

**Taking the note his daughter offered, he walked back to where is wife was. "I don't want Emily in an elf costume."**

"**What?" she asked having no idea where that had come from.**

"**I was remembering you in that costume and don't want any boys even thinking thoughts like that about our daughter." he said fiercely.**

**Smiling she leaned over his shoulder once he was on the bike and said "Just what thoughts were you thinking Mr. Morgan?"**

"**How about you grab one of the costumes and I show you. We can celebrate Christmas in October." he said with a grin.**

"**As long as we don't go anywhere's near the pool table." she replied ruefully. As the mother of four children she thought that was more than enough. Who knew a pool table could act as a fertility statue?**

**Nine months later, Elizabeth was ready to chop that pool table down as she gave birth to twins. Her happy husband, leaned in and whispered. "I love you."**

"**I love you, too. But I am taking a chainsaw to that damn pool table." she said as their four older children joined them in the recovery room.**

**The end.**__


End file.
